The Quiet Before the Storm
by Jayie The Hufflepuff
Summary: Before Simba became The Lion King, before two jealous brothers jockeyed for the Kingship, a lonely prince named Ahadi and an exiled Princess called Uru are destined to rule the PrideLands. But their reign is only the quiet before the storm their son creates.
1. Prologue

The little cub had waited in the cave for a long time. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he was hungry. Restlessness itched at his paws. Why weren't his parents back yet?

He got to his wide cubby paws and waddled out of the den, blinking as the bright sunlight greeted him. His parents' scent was strong enough for the little one to follow, even as common sense told him to wait in the den. His parents had been gone long enough to take down some prey and he wanted some of it. Eupe, his mother, had promised he could try meat today.

His parents' scent grew stronger as he followed the trail, but a new scent grew stronger too, something foul and unpleasant. There was blood-scent too; the cub recognized that from the prey his parents had brought home. Oh good, they caught something.

The cub was not prepared for the scene that awaited him. There was prey, yes, but his parents were slumped over on the ground, with the foul scent from before strong in the air. His father, Kuapa, had a paw protectively over Eupe, and both were covered in blood. The cub's lip quivered. "Mommy? Daddy?" Neither answered.

The cub's cries to his parents could have attracted the attention of any number of predators. Luckily his cries fell on the ears of a nearby lion. The small, stout male walked up to the cub, his eyes wide with horror and pity. The cub ran straight up to the male, his big green eyes welled up with tears. "Please, my mommy and daddy won't get up!"

The lion sighed. Without a word he pulled the cub away from the scene. "Come little one. You will not be able to see your parents again." The cub let out a gasp. He began bawling, leaning against the lion's leg. He didn't understand any of what was going on.

The lion said quietly. "I am Mohatu, King of the PrideLands. You can live there now." There was no response from the pale yellow cub. Mohatu asked gently, "What is your name, little one?"

The cub looked up with tear-stained cheeks. "Ahadi."

In the RockLands, a lone male stood on a rocky ledge, his stony face unreadable. A thin brown lioness slipped out of the cave to stand beside him. "Your mate has delivered a son, my King." She said feebly.

The lion's face didn't change expression. "Good," he growled. "A proper heir."

The lioness seemed taken aback. "But what of your daughter, King Hodari?"

Hodari snorted. "The Princess? A female cannot be an heir. She is of use to me as a bargaining chip, no more. A son is a true heir."

Unbeknownst to either, the young Princess was listening from inside the cave. Her little brow crinkled in anger. Fine. If Daddy wasn't going to pay attention to her, then she'd make him pay attention.

* * *

This is my story about Ahadi and Uru. I didn't feel like doing a particuarly long story with long chapters, and I felt like drawing some more, so I decided to do something like what Savu is doing with his Taka theory stories. Quick chapters with a picture. Pictures with each chapter can be found on my DeviantArt account, HareclawOfSkyClan.


	2. Chapter 1

Ahadi growled playfully at the cub, his best friend and adopted cousin Chache. The cub launched himself playfully at Ahadi, knocking him to the ground. The two wrestled playfully with their voices never rising above a childish growl. The brown cub tugged on the Prince's ear, but Ahadi kicked him away with his big cubby paws. The two dissolved from growls into laughter.

Ahadi puffed out his chest proudly. "I win!" He nudged Chache and chuckled, "Better luck next time, Stubs." The brown cub, true to his nickname, had only a stub left for a tail. The rest had been lost when the cub had gotten too close to an angry serval as a baby.

Chache rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll kick your butt next time!"

Queen Safi watched the cubs playing from a distance, her brow creased slightly with concern. Chache was a sweet cub, but he was also a source of worry for the Queen. He was the son of King Mohatu's sister Asili, and therefore a direct descendant of the royal family. He had a legitimate claim to the throne. Indeed, he had been the original choice to inherit before Safi and Mohatu adopted Ahadi. Ahadi, although he was now the Crown Prince, was not blood related to the King.

Safi worried that this fact might cause Chache to win the throne from him if a challenge was ever made for it. And if Asili's son ever won the throne, then Mohatu's unsavory sister would have direct control over the running of the Kingdom.

The Queen unsheathed her claws. I will never let that happen, she thought firmly.

"Come on Johari! Catch up!"

The Princess waited impatiently as her little brother bounded after her, blinking his bright blue eyes. "Where are we going?" he asked brightly.

She gave a mischievous grin. "I'll tell you on the way," she said as she took off at a run. Johari stayed right on her heels.

They finally reached their destination. They were on a rocky ledge overlooking the SeaLands border. King Hodari was speaking with a pale tan lioness. The Princess signaled silently to get brother with her paw. The two crouched by the ledge as Uru mouthed, "One, two, three!"

"RAWR!" The cubs screeched as they leaped down onto the two lions below. Johari landed safely on Hodari's sturdy back, but his larger sister slammed into the lioness's shoulders and smacked her front end down onto the ground.

Hodari let out a furious roar, glaring straight at his daughter. Even though the Crown Prince was there, the King knew exactly who was behind it. He shook his son off impatiently and glared at his daughter. "Help Balozi up and apologize this instant!" His violet-blue eyes were cold and steely.

The Princess slid off the lioness's shoulders and helped her to her paws. "Balozi, huh? You from the SeaLands, talking politics with my dad here?"

The lioness glared incredulously at the scruffy cub. "You're the princess of the RockLands?" She scoffed.

The scruffy cub nodded seriously. "Don't believe anything my dad tells you. He's been after your land for ages. Dad's a greedy, untrustworthy creep."

Hodari roared, "Go back to the cave and stay there!" His eyes were blazing with fury. The Princess glared back with as much ferocity as she could muster, a growl rumbling in her throat. As she passed her father, he growled quietly to her, "If this deal falls through because of your behavior, you will regret it."

If there was one lion the cub would have professed to hate, it would be her father. Hodari was purely politics and greed. All he wanted was more. More land, more influence, more prey, more power. He didn't care about anyone other than himself, not even his own daughter. Luckily her mother Tamu was a caring and gentle individual.

If she had chosen so, she could have never crossed paths with her father. He wanted nothing to do with a female daughter. She could have accepted this rejection and lived a happy life with her pride. But the Princess wasn't one to accept rejection. If Hodari was determined to ignore her, then she was equally determined to remind him at every chance of her existence.

* * *

So part one's up. Yay, cubbie Ahadi's got a friend.

Also, I have decided after some thought to give my TLK lions human lifespans. I have no reason for this other than convenience and my lack of knowledge over lion lifespans. Ahadi and Chache are nine, Uru is twelve, and Johari is six.


	3. Chapter 2

The Pride Rock Pride was feasting on a fallen zebra when Asili approached them, accompanied by the baboon Hakimu and his young apprentice Busara. The Pride fell silent at Hakimu's grave expression. The great Baboon Tribe were the ultimate judicial system of the lion world, since they were most closely linked with the Great Spirit. They oversaw Pride life and made the final descicions over such things as succession rights.

Hakimu said soberly, "King Mohatu, your sister Princess Asili has challenged Crown Prince Ahadi's claim to the throne. She has argued that, since Ahadi is not a blood descendant of the royal family, that he has no legal right to inherit. She suggests that her son Chache should inherit, as he is the oldest male descendant of the royal family." His gaze darkened. "Her argument does have merit, Mohatu," he warned his friend.

King Mohatu got stiffly to his paws. His face was unusually somber. "Hakimu, as you know my father King Kijinsia chose my line to succeed the throne, and barred my brother and sister's lines from ever inheriting. I wrongly ignored this when I considered making Chache my heir."

Hakimu nodded slightly. "That is true. But such bars can be lifted if need be."

"Remember also that adopted heirs have inherited before when a more suitable heir was available," The King pointed out, "King Kiburi was adopted by the previous rulers, even when Princess Yatima was available as an heir."

Hakimu shook his head. "That was because Kiburi was a more desirable male heir, and in that pride females weren't allowed to inherit." He looked thoughtful. "I shall take it to the council. It could go either way." Princess Asili looked furious as Hakimu continued, "The bar on your sister's line could allow for Ahadi to inherit. We will see."

The Princess of the RockLands was in the cave with her brother, listening to a story Queen Tamu was telling them, when King Hodari made his way into the den. The King seemed pleased for once. "I have news," the huge lion rumbled. "Daughter, I have secured a Betrothal for you. You are to marry Prince Kilema of the HighLands."

He started to walk away, but his daughter raced up to him with a shriek of outrage. "What?! Kilima?!" The cub was very knowledgable about politics and the prides around them. She'd followed Hodari every time he gave kingly lessons to Johari, so she knew all about the HighLands and Prince Kilima. "But he's an adult! I'm not marrying someone that much older than me!"

Hodari barely glanced at her. "Of course you will. I have already made the deal. A lioness is coming to pick you up in ten day's time."

The cub ran to stand in front of her father, stubbornly blocking his way. "If you send me away," the little lioness threatened, "I'll talk to the antelope! I'll make them leave the territory! Ruka's herd will listen to me, you know they will!"

King Hodari's eyes narrowed furiously. "Princess Masilahi!" The cub flinched from his thunderous tone. Hodari almost never addressed beer by name. "You have defied me for long enough! You, Princess, are only useful to me gone and sold away. Fight it all you want but you are just property to be sold. Try defying me again and you will be sent to the HighLands in pieces!" He stormed passed his daughter, leaving her in stunned silence.

Masilahi had always been willing to defy her miserly father, but now she trembled at the thought of what awaited her in the Highlands. The Prince was almost 12 years older than her, and his mother Queen Kipanga was rumored to have a vicious temper. What will become of me? she wondered fearfully.

* * *

Part two is up! And now we find out that Uru's name is not Uru. Yes, I know I called her Uru in previous parts, but look back and I've edited that. Masilahi is Uru, she just isn't called that yet. And I have to say, I really like how.


	4. Chapter 3

The Quiet Before the Storm part 3

Ahadi was utterly confused. Why was Aunt Asili trying to take his throne and give it to Chache? Chache didn't want the throne, he'd told Ahadi so himself. So why was Asili trying to change things?

The cub was wandering aimlessly in the PrideLands. It was three mornings after Asili's challenge, and word still hadn't returned from the Great Baboon Tribe. Mohatu told him it would take time for them to come to a decision.

Suddenly a growl sounded behind him. Ahadi barely had time to hear it before a paw slammed into his side and sent him flying. The terrified cub lay winded, trembling as his attacker stalked up to him and pinned him down with a paw. Ahadi gasped. "Asili?"

His aunt leered down at him with a growl. "Pathetic cub." Her sneer turned into an ugly grimace. "You are the only thing that stands between my Chache and the throne. I cant let those idiot baboons take the throne from my son because of my father's stupid laws."

Ahadi tried to fight down his panic. "B-but Chache doesn't even want the throne!"

Asili gave a warning growl and pressed her claws down more firmly. "My son doesn't know what's good for him. He says that even if the baboons vote in his favor that he'll give the throne to you." Her grin returned to Ahadi's terror. "But with you gone, none of that matters."

Asali reached down to bite the cub's neck, but Ahadi scratched wildly at her nose. As she recoiled in pain the cub slipped from her loosened grasp and started to run, screaming his parents' names in terror. Asili lunged at him and hit him clumsily in the hip. Ahadi went sprawling onto the ground.

Asili pinned him down once more, her nose dropping red, fury blazing in her ice-blue eyes. "You won't get away from me you little brat!" She went to claw out Ahadi's throat, but the cub was squirming so much that her claws slashed across the side of his neck and down to his chest instead.

Ahadi screamed in pain. His chest burned like fire. The cub's sight began to blur and fade. The last thing he heard was the screech of a bird and Asili's furious roar.

Masilahi and Johari were walking with Queen Tamu in the RockLands some time after Hodari announced that Masilahi must leave. The atmosphere was gloomy among the three lions. Masilahi was brooding over her impending marriage, Tamu was trying to come to terms with losing her daughter so young, and Johari was overall affected by the moods of his companions.

Masilahi finally broke the silence. "I won't do it." Tamu and Johari looked at her in surprise. "I'm not marrying Prince Kilima. I don't care what Dad does to me."

Johari grinned, but Queen Tamu looked worried. "Your father won't take kindly to that, you know that."

The princess puffed out her chest. "I don't care! I won't let him boss me around anymore."

Tamu crouched down beside her daughter. "My little gem, I have done what I can to protect you from your father, but if you get in his way, he will kill you without a second thought." She straightened up. "I will talk to your father about waiting. The HighLands doesn't have much to offer us. I'll see if he can wait for a better offer. And this time I'll make sure a better offer doesn't come until you're ready."

Hoped flared in the Princess's heart. "Really?"

Before her mother could reply, there was a rumbling from above. The three lions looked up at the rock ledges above and saw parts of the cliffs falling away towards the ground. Towards them.

"Run!" Tamu screamed. She grabbed up Johari in her jaws and took off at a full sprint with Masilahi right on her heels. All around them rocks were crashing to the ground, some too close for comfort.

Without warning Tamu veered closer to the cliff face. There was a narrow crevice there, wide enough for the cubs to hide. But not Tamu.

The Queen shoved Masilahi inside and tossed Johari in after her. She looked at her children for a moment before taking off at a run. Masilahi screamed her mother's name, but the tumbling off the rocks drowned her out. The horrible roaring of the rockfall seemed to last forever. Days or hours could have passed before it finally died down.

Masilahi and Johari cautiously made their way into the open again. Dust hung ominously in the air and there were huge slabs of rock everywhere. One mound of crumbled rocks had a small pool of red liquid creeping out of one side, and a dusty paw hung poked out between the rocks, hanging limply. Masilahi turned her little brother away from the sight, fighting back her tears with no success. Even the cloud of dust couldn't cover the scent of death.

Johari tried to turn back and look as Masilahi led him away. "Where's Mom? Why isn't she coming?" A tear trickled slowly down his cheek, more out of terror than loss. He still didn't understand.

The Princess sniffled. "She's gone, Johari. Mom's gone." They walked in silence for a bit, each struggling with their misery. Suddenly, Masilahi stopped. "That's it," she growled. "I'm through with this. There's nothing for me here, not now that Mom's..." Her voice quavered for a moment, and the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. But she kept it together. "I'm leaving."

Johari looked at her in shock. "Leaving?" He wiped his nose with a grubby paw, fighting back more sniffles. "Leaving the RockLands? But where will you go? How will you make it with a Pride?"

Masilahi lifted her head defiantly. "I'll go to the PrideLands," she decided aloud. "The Royals there adopted their heir, so they must be open to taking in orphaned cubs. And that's what I am now, an orphan. Mom's gone, and I sure as anything don't need a father like Hodari." She spat his name out hatefully.

Her brother still seemed worried. "But Dad's going to look for you. He has good spies, they'll find you."

"No he won't," she growled. "Not if I'm careful. I know most of his spies, and I'll stay out of their way. But I'll need a new name." Masilahi paused and thought seriously about what her life would be like from now on. Always hiding, never able to reveal who she truly was, always wearing a mask. But maybe she could carry her past with her, if only a little. Her mother's nickname for her. Little gem. She had called her that for as long as the Princess could remember. Masilahi sighed. "My name will be Uru."

* * *

And another part up. Two in the same day! I may even get another one up today. It all depends on how quickly I can churn out the pictures. The stories are simple enough to do.

And now Ahadi is wounded with his fate uncertain, Tamu is dead, Masilahi is on her own, and her name is now Uru. Yep, a lot can happen in a short time, and none of it good.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hakimu, I think he's waking up."

A deeper voice. "Thank the Great Kings. Bushara, go alert the King. Tell him his son's going to make it."

Ahadi's eyelids fluttered. His chest ached, and his sight wavered and slid in and out of focus. "Whu... What happened?" He winced as his neck and chest tightened in pain. Talking hurt.

A fuzzy gray blob approached him. As his sight gradually focused he realized it was Hakimu. The baboon looked tired but relieved. "You were nearly killed, young Prince. We were worried you wouldn't make it."

Suddenly it came back to him. The attack. Asili. The bird's screech. The Prince struggled to get to his paws. "I have to warn Dad... Asili..." His aching chest made coherent speaking difficult.

Hakimu gently pushed the cub back to the ground. "Don't worry, King Mohatu knows what Asili has done." His gaze darkened. "A young Yellow-Billed Hornbill named Zuzu saw you being attacked by Asili and came to your rescue. She kept your Aunt distracted while your screams summoned the whole pride. Asili is being held to await her sentence."

Ahadi tensed up in fear. "Why is she still here? Why haven't you sent her away yet?" He tried to crane his neck to look at his aching chest, but that stung too much. "And what happened to my chest?"

"Asili's punishment depended on whether you would recover or not," the old baboon explained tightly. "Now that you're going to be okay, her punishment will be decided. And between you and me it will almost certainly include banishment."

The cub sensed that the baboon was dodging his question. "And my chest?"

Hakimu sighed. "You were badly wounded when Asili attacked you. There's a couple of long clawmarks running down your neck to your chest." He hesitated before adding, "They will probably scar permanently."

The Prince froze in horror. Scar? Ignoring Hakimu's protests, the cub got painfully to his paws and limped stiffly to a nearby puddle of water. His reflection shone back at him, showing him four ugly scars snaking their way down his neck and onto his chest. The cub's eyes filled with tears. "There's nothing you can do?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not," the baboon said gravely.

Ahadi stared at the ugly mark, the permanent reminder of Asili's betrayal. Of the hatred blazing in her ice-blue eyes as she tried to murder him. Tears burned in his eyes but he held them back. He turned away from his reflection and padded away a few steps before sitting miserably.

Hakimu put his arm around the young cub. "I'm sorry little one. But things will get better now. Now that your aunt has broken the laws of the land, her son's claim on the throne has been overturned. You have your inheritance back, and you will be safe from Asili here. Things will get better."

Ahadi tried to believe the monkey but his fear remained. He knew that he'd carry the memory of Asili trying to kill him forever.

A couple days passed before Asili's sentence was finally decided. The lioness was to receive a lifelong banishment from the PrideLands, with her name stripped from all of the land's records and her line forever disinherited from the Royal Family. To Ahadi's dismay, Chache was also to be banished. He had tried reasoning with his parents, but they were convinced that Ahadi was better off without the bad influence of Asili's child. Besides, they felt Asili would be less inclined to come back and try to seem revenge if they allowed her to take her child with her.

As Ahadi watched his best friend walk away, led away by his would-be murderer, he felt the first seeds of bitterness in his heart.

The former Princess of the RockLands was faring pretty well as a rogue. She wasn't any good at hunting yet, but she was good at getting other rogues to share with her. She shared gossip with any rogues she met. The cub happened upon a former member of the HighLands, a recently banished male.

The lion said that a Princess Masilahi had arrived in the pride as promised. The cub realized that her father must have sent a lioness of the pride in her stead, the clever bastard. By the rogue's description it was Siri, an older teenager. Masilahi - Uru now - had known Siri pretty well, and she knew the lioness would fare well in that pride. She was tough.

She was still a long way away from the PrideLands though. It would take a few months of steady travel to reach them. Masilahi hoped that she would make it there before the dry season started. Right now there was plenty of prey and the rogues she'd met were fairly generous. But if she was still on her own when the dry season arrived, things would become much harder. She might not make it through the dry season as a rogue.

The scruffy cub missed her brother and mother, but the pain of carrying the memories of them grew into a familiar ache that she learned to live with. Johari was safe in the RockLands, and Quuen Tamu walked now with the Great Kings of the Past, with her own star in the sky.

Masilahi remembered the nights that she and her mother used to spend gazing at the stars. Tamu used to point out that certain clusters of stars seemed to show pictures in the sky. Their favorite had always been the Yawning King. The stars seemed to show a lion king stretching out for a yawn. "Look, Masilahi," her mother would say, "Those stars there are the arch of his back, and there is his head." The story of the Yawning King had always been heartwarming to the cub. The Yawning King was a kind and noble king. Maybe that's why Tamu had always looked up to him do much. Because he was nothing like Hodari.

Masilahi had grown up knowing exactly how that constellation looked. But after her mother died there had been a change. There was a new star there now, right where the Yawning King's eye would be be. Masilahi knew in her heart that it was her mother's star, right in her favorite place in the sky. Every time she slept under the open night sky she knew that her mother was watching over her, always there for her. Always.

* * *

Poor Ahadi is to be scarred for life. I have yet to figure out how the scars will look when his mane grows in, but I'll worry about that when I get there. I'm really happy with how his pose came out, although it was reffed.

And we find out that even though Masilahi changed her name to Uru for safety purposes, she will always think of herself as Masilahi. It must have hurt for her son to choose a name other than his given one and prefer it to his real name, as opposed to her preffering her real name. The constilation she calls the Yawning King is actually composed of the real life constilations Draco and Ursa Minor.


	6. Chapter 5

The days following Chache and Asili's exile were lonely. There weren't many other cubs Ahadi's age in the pride, and the few there were he wasn't interested in playing with. They were a tightknit group, and besides that they were all girls. And even if he did try to play with them, who's to say Mohatu and Safi wouldn't take them away from him as well?

The cub took to wandering the PrideLands alone, avoiding the others in the Pride. His parents didn't understand why he was being so reclusive. They would never understand. What it felt to always feel claws at your chest and see murderous eyes in your dreams. To lose your best friend.

It was on one of those walks that Ahadi heard wings beating overhead. He looked up to see a young purple bird descending to the ground. He halted and watched as she landed in front of him. "Hello," the cub said uncertainly.

The bird smiled brightly. "Greetings, Prince Ahadi." She gave a short bow then continued to grin brightly at him.. She seemed fairly young, some of her feathers still soft down. "I'm Zuzu."

The name was familiar. "You're the one who saved me from Asili," Ahadi realized aloud.

Zuzu's gaze darkened. "I still can't believe what Asili did to you. It's not right for family to turn on family." Then her bright grin reappeared. "But she's gone now, and you seem okey-dokey to me!"

The cub stated at the bird curiously, not feeling the hostility that was so common for him these days. He'd been expecting his saviour to be larger and stronger, not the cheerful little kid in front of him. "You must have been very brave to attack Asili like that."

Zuzu let out a trill of laughter. "Pff, she wasn't that scary. If they can't fly after you then they aren't much to worry about. The hard part was keeping her attention on me long enough for help to come."

Ahadi found that, despite himself, he liked the cheerful young bird. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, my dad's out teaching my little brothers how to fly, and my mom's out getting food. Now that my brothers are learning to fly my parents don't need me to baby-sit as much."

Ahadi got to his paws. "Well, if you have some free time right now, do you want to hang out?"

Zuzu looked surprised, then broke out in a huge grin. "Sure!" As the cub got up and started to walk away, the young bird flapped up to fly beside him.

Several weeks passed before Masilahi began to feel safely away from the RockLands. The cub had lost weight, and her coat was even scruffier and dirtier than before. Not all the rogues she'd med had been friendly, and she sported a nasty nick in her ear. But her spirits had not been diminished. She was finally where she'd been meaning to go, and things could only get better from here on out.

From what Masilahi knew of the Pride Rock Pride most of the pride were friendly enough. A simple request to join should suffice to let her into the pride. But her mood darkened at the thought. As a rogue she had the freedom to be who she truly was. But once she joined the Pride Rock Pride she would have to permanently adopt the persona of Uru. Never again would she be known by her true name, or be able to complain about her father or share one of Johari's jokes. Her family had died with her identity, and she could never look back to them if she wanted to be safe.

One morning, the cub was eating some leftover prey from the day before when pawsteps sounded behind her. Masilahi turned to see a tan she-cub somewhat younger than her come crashing out of the bushes. "I found yo- oh." She looked surprised to see Masilahi, then looked down at her paws, embarrassed. "You're not Mommy."

The former princess looked at the cub with interest. "Who are you?"

She smiled shyly. "Nyonda. Me and my mom got separated during a storm and I've been trying to follow her trail." Nyonda scuffed the ground with her paw. "But I'm not very good at it."

Masilahi pushed her prey toward the cub with her paw. "Are you hungry? We can share the rest, and then if you want I can help you find your mother."

Nyonda gaped at Masilahi. "Really?" When the scruffy cub nodded she grinned shyly. "Thank you so much!" She tilted her head curiously. "Where are your parents?"

Masilahi opened her mouth to explain, but remembered that she could no longer identify Hodari and Tamu as her parents. She hesitated before replying, "Dead." Well, it was only half a lie. "They died in a rockfall. I'm Uru by the way."

Nyonda smiled. "Well thanks for your help, Uru." The two shared their prey in compatible silence. When the last of the food was gone, the two cubs started off after Nyonda's mother's scent. The smell had been mostly washed away by the rain so the search proved highly difficult. After going in circles for quiet a while the two cubs finally admitted they were lost and sat down to figure out a plan.

Suddenly a voice sounded behind them. "Nyonda?"

The two cubs turned to see a lioness very Nyonda standing behind them. The cub cried out, "Mommy!" and ran up to her. The lioness wrapped up her daughter in a tight hug. A hard lump formed in Masilahi's throat as she watched mother and daughter reunite. I miss you, Mom.

The lioness finally noticed Masilahi. "Who is this?"

Nyonda bounded to the scruffy cub's side. "Mommy, this is Uru. She helped me find you, and she shared her food with me."

The lioness smiled warmly. "Is that so? Well then, I must thank you for helping my girl, Uru. I'm Kupitisha."

Uru dipped her head. "It was nothing ma'am." Curiousity rose in her. "Where are you guys heading?"

"We're looking for a pride," Kupitisha answered. "We used to live with some other rogues but they all left to join prides. We just haven't found a place that will take us in yet."

Masilahi jumped to her paws. "You should come to the PrideLands with me!" She blurted out.

Kupitisha looked amused. "The PrideLands?"

"Yeah. They're well known for taking in outsiders, and they have a great territory. That's where my parents and I were heading before the died and that's where I'm going now."

The lioness looked thoughtful. "I have heard good things about their King. Yes, the PrideLands are probably the perfect place." She looked down at Masilahi with amusement shining in her eyes. "Since you seem to know so much about the PrideLands, may we ask the pleasure of your company on our journey there?"

Masilahi grinned broadly. To have friends to travel with... what more could she ask for? "Yes, of course!" She tried to keep from bouncing around like an idiot. "The PrideLands are this way!" She started off with Nyonda bounding after her, leaving Kupitisha to follow after.

* * *

I finally introduced Zuzu!

And yes, Nyonda here is the same Nyonda who trained the young lionesses of the PrideLands in my other fic Fall to Hatred. For anyone who actually cares.


	7. Chapter 6

Two years had passed since Asili's exile. Crown Prince Ahadi had grown but his distance from the pride and his bitterness remained. Zuzu had become his only friend in the pride, but even her eternal cheerfulness could not stay his grumpy mood for long. Mohatu and Safi seemed baffled by his behavior. They'd done what they could to try and integrate him with the pride once more but nothing they did could sway their cub.

His parents didn't seem to know how to act around him anymore. They tiptoed around him, choosing their words as carefully as one would walk on ice. Ahadi unsheathed his claws impatiently. They didn't understand. Neither of them realized how hard it was to be scarred for life, to lose his best friend because of what his parents had done, to see murder in the eyes of a loved one. To be plagued by that day for the rest of his life. They didn't get it.

One day before Ahadi's solitary walk around the PrideLands, Safi's voice sounded behind him. "Ahadi, come here." The Crown Prince looked over his shoulder, wary of more tense small talk. His parents both stood behind him, trying to look somber but with bright eagerness and joy in their eyes.

Ahadi was baffled but approached them. "Yes?" His neck and chest still stung as he sat down. Another reminder that he was scarred for life, and in more ways than one. There was a new smell on his mother, something he'd never smelled before but didn't seem dangerous.

Queen Safi grinned broadly at her adopted son. "Ahadi, your father and I have some very good news. You're going to become a big brother soon!"

Ahadi gaped at her in shock. For so long, everyone had thought the Queen was barren. That was why they had adopted him. "Are you sure?" He was happy, sure, but there was jealousy there as well. To be the true child of Mohatu and Safi, something he could never have... this unborn child had no idea how lucky it was. They would have a true place in the pride, a legitimate claim to the throne. Wait a minute, the throne! Ahadi felt panic seize him. "But who will inherit the throne now?"

Safi glared at the cub. "Ahadi! Is this really the time for that question?"

Ahadi knew he was being rude to ask when they were celebrating a new life, but he had to know. Would his parents really take away what they had promised him simply for not being of their blood. He looked desperately at Mohatu. "Dad?"

The King sighed, then dipped his head. "Your sibling will inherit," he admitted in a low rumble.

The words were like a blow to the gut. Ahadi stumbled back, his mind racing. After all they'd done to give him the throne, to keep it from Chache and Asili, now it was to be given away? Ahadi felt betrayed despite his best efforts. It wasn't his unborn sibling's fault, it was the fault of his parents. "But you promised," he protested dully. He already knew that there was no changing their minds.

Mohatu reached out and put a massive paw on his son's shoulder. "Once your sibling is born they will be able to ensure that the throne is never challenged again. We can't keep you as our heir when there is a legitimate heir available. If we do then our child might challenge for the throne when you are old enough, and you would lose. We don't want there to be any bad blood between the two of you."

Safi added warmly, "The two of you will work together to rule the PrideLands, even if your sibling is the official King or Queen. As long as you support them you will live as comfortably as you would as the King."

Ahadi stared hopelessly at his parents. They didn't understand. They thought they were doing him a favor. "I have to go." He shrugged off his father's paw and turned to bound off. He scrambled down Pride Rock, ignoring Safi calling after him, and bolted through the tall grass. Once he was a far enough distance from Pride Rock, the cub slowed down to a walk. He glared over his shoulder at Pride Rock. Why didn't anyone understand?

The throne was supposed to be his, they had promised it to them. As the eldest child of the Royal Family, he had the same right as any other firstborn to claim the throne. So what if he wasn't theirs by blood? He was still the firstborn. And what about Chache? Their nephew wasn't good enough to inherit the throne but their son was? If blood was truly what mattered to them they would have allowed Chache to inherit. No, it was the child itself. This unborn cub was a source of more love for Safi and Mohatu than Ahadi could ever be.

Ahadi felt a gloom settle over him as he contemplated what had been lost to him.

Two years had passed without incident. Masilahi and her companions had reached the PrideLands and been accepted quite easily into the Pride. After a few months of traveling together and over a year of living in the same Pride, Kupitisha and Nyonda had become like a family to her. Nyonda was her shy little sister, and Kupitisha was a warm and caring mother. There was more of a joker in her than there had ever been in Tamu, more confidence, but Masilahi cared for her all the same.

The young lioness had adopted the persona of Uru permanently. She felt secure from her father's seeking gaze, but she felt a twinge of guilt whenever someone referred to her by her false name. She hated the lie of it, having to pretend to be something she wasn't. Masilahi was who she truly was. Even if her past hadn't been particularly great, she had no reason to be ashamed of what it had made her. The rest of her life would have her living a lie.

The former Princess had been placed in hunting and battle lessons with the other young lionesses of the Pride. While not a particularly exceptional hunter, Masilahi found her true skill lied in battle and strength. The lioness's thick build had been developed into hard muscle. Even at the age of fourteen the lioness was almost as tall as most of the lionesses and just as strong.

Masilahi finally had a home where she could be safe. She had a mother who loved her and a sister to grow up with. But there was still something missing from her life, a loneliness that she couldn't quite define.

* * *

Those of you who've read Fall to Hatred probably saw this coming. Poor Ahadi, feeling less loved because of who his birth parents are. Two years have passed as stated, so Ahadi is now eleven and Masilahi is fourteen.


	8. Chapter 7

The Quiet Before the Storm part 7

The night was nearly over. The pale light of dawn was beginning to creep through the sky, yet the entire pride was already awake. Safi was in labour and Hakimu was in there helping her through it. Everyone was in there except Ahadi.

He waited outside the cave, watching the stars and, for the first time in years, wondered about his birth parents. Were they up there watching him? What had they been like? His memories of them were hazy and few, which had never bothered him before now. Mohatu said that he had called them Eupe and Kuapa, and that he looked a lot like his mother. Ahadi tried to imagine her, and his father. What would his life had been like if they'd lived? Life as a rogue would always be dangerous and difficult, but would they have loved him more than Mohatu and Safi did?

A voice sounded behind him. "Ahadi." The cub turned to see Busara, the baboon apprentice, standing behind him. "You have a little brother. Do you want to come see him?" The baboon had always been friendly to Ahadi, and now the Prince could see sympathy in his eyes. He, at least, understood why Ahadi was upset.

"I'll be in soon. Just give me a few minutes." The baboon nodded his assent and retreated back into the den. Ahadi turned away from the den and began climbing up the rocky surface of Pride Rock, following the path that led to the very top of the rock. He soon reached the top of Pride Rocj. He sat near the edge, overlooking the land below. During the day, you could see the entire Kingdom of the Pride Rock Pride, but now it was too dark to see anything. How appropriate. Everything the light touched would be his Kingdom, Mohatu had said. Well there was no light now, and nothing worth seeing but the stars.

Ahadi got to his paws and looked up at the sky. The wind began blowing around him and buffeting at what little mane he had. "Are you watching me?" He called out to the stars. "What should I do? I don't know what to do anymore?"

The stars gleamed silently above him, offering no answer. The wind tugged at his mane, as though beckoning him away from the stars and back down Pride Rock. To the family that didn't need him. Ahadi sighed before getting to his paws. Maybe it would have been better if things had happened differently.

As Ahadi approached the den, he saw everyone crouching eagerly over something held between Safi's paws. It almost hurt to see the indescribable joy on their faces. He pushed quietly through the crowd do he could better see his brother.

Mohatu spotted him in the crowd. "Ahadi!" He hurried over to his son and wrapped him up in a hug. "Come see your brother!" He led the gloomy cub to his mother.

The cub held between their paws looked mostly like Safi, with her smaller and longer muzzle and and his little black nose. He also had her darker eye rings and narrow head. His fur was a lighter shade of Mohatu's. The cub was adorable, and so small and innocent. Ahadi felt love and jealousy in equal measures as he gazed on the little cub. The jealousy in his lessened as he remembered that nothing that was happening was the cub's fault. It was all Mohatu and Safi. He leaned down and touched noses with the little cub. "What's his name?"

Safi looked relieved that Ahadi seemed to accept his brother. "We're calling him Nyeusi."

Ahadi looked over the cub, confused. "I don't see anything black on his pelt," he commented.

Mohatu chuckled. "I know, but I've always loved the name." He and Safi nuzzled, both crouched protectively over their only son.

Ahadi felt a pang of jealousy. Look at that happy family, he thought. They don't need me. Unnoticed by the pride, Prince Ahadi slipped out of th den and back into the night.

"C'mon Uru, we're gonna be late!"

Masilahi answered her sister with a chuckle. "Give me a second, Nyonda." The former Princess was rooting through the tunnel that she had spent the last year building. It wove fairly deep into the PrideLands' territory, much like the tunnel systems beneath the RockLands. It wasn't much, but it was what Masilahi had managed to make in the moments she could snatch between lessons and time with the pride. Masilahi felt at home in the tunnel, where the scent of earth and rocks surrounded her completely. The caves and tunnels back home had been make of stone rather than earth, but this would have to do.

Nyonda's voice came from outside the tunnel again. "I don't know why you're so obsessed with this old tunnel anyway. It's dangerous down there! You could get crushed!" The tan lioness was no RockLander, that was for sure.

Masilahi finally felt her paw brush against what she was seeking. "Because sometimes beneath the earth, there are things that cannot be found above." The stone was right where she'd left it. With a smile the young lioness brushed the dirt off of it and grabbed it in her jaws. As she climbed back out of the tunnel she felt a rush of excitement. Today was the presentation of the new Crown Prince Nyeusi. The future looked bright in the PrideLands.

Nyonda looked surprised when she saw what Masilahi carried, but she made no comment as the two bounded back to Pride Rock. All the animals were already gathered there; Masilahi and Nyonda were among the last two to arrive. They took their place with the other lionesses and looked up at Pride Rock, waiting.

Hakimu came to the front of Pride Rock, a tan bundle of fur held against his shoulder. Just as the sun came peaking out of the clouds he held the child up to the sky for all to see. The cub was bathed in rays of sunlight as he looked on his subjects for the first time. The PrideLanders cheered out in a jumble of roars, shrieks, snorts, and howls. A new circle had begun.

After the Presentation ceremony was the Offerings. The pride must go to the King and Queen and offer them something as a gift to the new Prince. Masilahi got in line behind the lionesses of the Pride. Just as she suspected, most of the lionesses were offering flowers. No prey was to killed on this day, so no one was able to offer prey, so flowers were the usual go-to. Masilahi grinned to herself as she thought of the offering she had hidden under her paws. It would be like no other gift.

Finally it was Masilahi's turn to approach the Royal Family. King Mohatu sat beside his mate with a huge smile on his face. Queen Safi lay on the ground with little Crown Prince Nyeusi between her paws. The cub was blissfully asleep, unaware of the fuss that was being made over him.

The only member of the Royal Family who didn't look happy to be there was the King and Queen's adopted son. Prince Ahadi sat a little ways away from the rest of his family, shoulders slightly hunched and disinterest in his green eyes. Masilahi wondered what the cub's deal was, but she didn't dwell on it. Now was the time to give her offering to the Royal family.

Masilahi bowed before the King and Queen. "King Mohatu and Queen Safi, allow me to offer you a humble token of my joy for the start of a new circle." She echoed the words of every lioness who had come before her, then she moved her paw to reveal her offering. Mohatu and Safi gasped, and everyone else crowded around to get a look.

By Masilahi's paws was a small rock the size of little Nyeusi's paw. It was oddly shaped, made of sharp edges and long spires, and it was clear and colorless until the light hit it, when it displayed several colors. Mohatu and Safi gaped at it. "What is it?" the King asked with awe.

Masilahi chuckled. "It's called quatz. My mother used to live in the RockLands and there were a lot of gemstones like that there. She showed me how to find them." She was quite proud of the gift she'd found. Even Prince Ahadi was craning his neck to see it.

King Mohatu assured her that her gift was greatly appreciated and that it would be given to Nyeusi when he was old enough to appreciate its value. Masilahi was proud that her gift had impressed the King and Queen so, but as their attention drifted to the next lioness her thoughts wandered back to Prince Ahadi. Now that she thought about it, she'd never seen him playing with any of the other cubs, and he was rarely with the Pride when it ate. Masilahi felt curiosity prodding at her. What was this cub's deal?

After the Offering ceremony was over, Prince Ahadi started to descend down Pride Rock. "Hey, wait up!" He stopped in surprise as Masilahi ran after him. "I just wanted to say congradulations on becoming a brother."

Annoyance flashed in the Prince's eyes. "Thanks," he growled. He turned to walk away with his neck fur bristling.

Masilahi narrowed her eyes at the cub's manners but curiosity drive her on. "My name is Uru."

Ahadi stopped, turning to look at her with surprise. "Oh, that's right. You're the cub who joined a few years back." Interest sparked in the cub's eyes, and to Masilahi's surprise, longing. "You were born a rogue right?"

"Er," Masilahi squirmed under the weight of her lie. "As long as I can remember anyway."

Ahadi hesitated before asking, "What is it like? Living as a rogue?"

The former Princess was surprised by the question. "Well its a lot harder than being a pride, that's for sure, but sometimes it's easier being who you truly are when there's not so many people to watch and judge you." Ahadi seemed to be drinking up every word. Masilahi looked at him curiously. "You were born a rogue too right?"

Ahadi sighed. "Yeah but I can't remember any of it."

Masilahi smiled as she thought of a way to learn more about this strange cub. "Tell you what. I'll tell you stories of what it was like growing up as a rogue if you tell me what it was like growing up here."

The yellow cub perked his ears in surprise. "Really?"

Masilahi grinned. "Really," she assured the Prince.

* * *

And so Ahadi and "Uru" finally meet!


	9. Chapter 8

Four years later, Prince Ahadi was hanging out with Nyonda, Uru, and Zuzu by the border one day when they saw some dark gray lions approaching in the distance. The Primce turned to Zuzu. "Can you go tell Dad that it looks like the WindingLanders are here?"

The bird straightened up. "No problem, 'hadi!" She flapped off quickly, leaving the three lions to greet the newcomers. The three dark-pelted lionesses soon reached the border. They bowed their heads stiffly to the PrideLanders, who responded in turn. The oldest among them, a very dark lioness with icy blue eyes, rumbled, "May the spirits of those gone guide you."

Prince Ahadi knew that the Winding Stream Tribes had different beliefs than those of the Prides, but his political skills were a little rusty ever since Mohatu had shifted his focus to teaching Nyeusi. The Pribce wasn't sure what the correct response was. He hesitated before starting to answer, but Uru beat him to it. "And may the stars and the waters lay your path clear before you." Ahadi turned to the former rogue in surprise. In the four years that he'd known her, the scruffy lioness had shown great political knowledge and cunning. Despite everything she'd told him about life as a rogue he sensed that there was something more that this lioness was holding back.

The dark-pelted lioness looked at Uru with a smile that Ahadi felt rarely graced the tough lioness's features. "I am Daaya'a, and this is Busaa'asuuf," she gestured to the massive gray-brown male on her right, "and Folloqa," she motioned to a skinny gray female on her right.

Ahadi recognized her name and gave the lioness a short bow. "Welcome, Seer of the WindingLands." The WindingLands was a large Nation composed of a bunch of smaller tribes, and the Seer was their collective spiritual leader. She read the signs that spirits left and was the most connected with the spirit world of all in the WindingLands. For all purposes, she was the leader of the largest Pride in Africa. To meet her face-to-face was an honor.

In the jaws of the lioness beside her was a small she-cub far paler in color than any of the other WindingLanders. The she-cub looked terrified, a little gray, trembling ball of fur with wide, scared eyes. Ahadi supposed that this must be Shari, Nyeusi's new betrothed, but he didn't spare her more than a glance.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the massive male by Seer Daaya'a's side, the one called Bussaa'asuuf. The WindingLands used scars to mark the rank of each of their members. Bussaa'asuuf was the most heavily scarred lion Ahadi had ever seen. He bore scars on his lips, shoulders, hips, all four paws, and under his eyes. Ahadi's own scars were his greatest source of shame but the WindingLanders wore theirs with pride and saw them as representative of the honor of their rank. Ahadi couldn't understand it. How could you be proud of something so disfiguring, so painful and vicious? Try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes off the heavily scarred creature.

King Mohatu finally arrived, led by Zuzu. The King gave Seer Daaya'a a respectful nod that was quickly returned and nodded to the cub. "Is this Shari?"

Daaya'a took the cub from her pridemate's jaws and set the trembling ball of fur on the ground before Mohatu's paws. "Yes, this is my daughter." She dipped her head. "Every sign since her birth has shown me that her destiny lies beyond the borders of our lands. Your need for a betrothal for your son is the perfect arrangement. The spirits have arranged this well."

Ahadi shifted uncomfortably. The WindingLanders were quite devout in their beliefs of the spirits of deceased lions shaping the events of the world. It was awkward to have beliefs that differed with his mentioned in a way that expected agreement. He settled with a polite nod, which was copied by the other PrideLanders. King Mohatu smiled warmly. "We are glad to welcome Shari into our Pride. I assure you she will be well cared for."

Seer Daaya'a nodded agreeably. "I would not have let you take her if I believed otherwise." The lioness cast her daughter a warm glance before dipping her head a final time. "Good day to you, King of the PrideLands. May the spirits be kind to you." She and her Tribemates turned and padded away, back to their own lands, leaving the Seer's Daughter behind in her new home.

Much had changed in four years. Masilahi's first two years in the pride had seen her content but lonely. Now she had three friends that she was never without, a tight knit group such as she'd never had before. Nyonda was her shy little sister who was slowly becoming more confident. Zuzu was the fun, quirky friend who was always cheerful. As for Prince Ahadi, her relationship with him was an interesting one.

While they were with Zuzu and Nyonda, Masilahi really didn't interact with him that much. Whenever the two were alone, however, it led to interesting conversations.

The Prince was bitter about his parents liking their true son better than him, and she had told him that her relationship with her father had been less than cordial. The two headstrong lions often butted heads over the topic of Ahadi's parents. If the Prince got to complaining too bitterly Masilahi would counter by arguing at least his parents didn't see him as a bargaining chip as her father had. The times Masilahi mourned the passing of her mother and the false death of her father, Ahadi argued that at least she had known her parents.

The two bantered often, but there was undeniably a bond between them. They were two young lions who felt unloved by those who were supposed to be there for them. Masilahi and Ahadi knew without saying their suffering brought them closer than they could ever be with Nyonda and Zuzu. Sure, Masilahi hadn't told him the whole truth about her past, and she lived by a false name, but she felt more like herself around him than anyone else.

Ahadi carried scars with him both physical and mental. Asili attempting to murder him had left him with a lot of anger and pain. Masilahi suspected that if she, Zuzu, and Nyonda had not come along he might have succumbed to evil desires. But little by the little the Prince was letting go of his anger and learning to come to terms with what had happened. And Masilahi was determine to always be there for him.

* * *

So Shari arrives in the PrideLands and we get to learn a little more about her family. Also, Masilahi and Ahadi are starting to get along.


	10. Chapter 9

"Come on Shari! We're gonna miss it!" Little Crown Prince Nyeusi stood impatiently beside his older brother. Ahadi repressed the urge to laugh at the cub's scrunched-up look of annoyance. His Betrothed approached shyly, scampering quickly to Nyeusi's side. The little gray cub rarely felt at ease except when she was with Nyeusi.

Ahadi grinned despite himself at the cubs' antics. "Come on you two." He led the two cubs up Pride Rock, looking back to make sure they were keeping up. It was still fairly dark outside, but the pale colors of dawn were beginning to paint the sky. When they reached the very top of Pride Rock, the sun was just starting to poke its head above the ground. The sky was colored with brilliant oranges and pinks and the clouds were tinted with light and color. Shari's eyes widened in awe. "Wow!"

The day before, Mohatu had given Nyeusi the whole everything-the-light-touches talk yesterday, and the little Prince had been so excited that he'd demanded that Ahadi take him to show Shari. Ahadi felt a slight pang of jealousy as he remembered his introduction to the Kingdom, and how it had been taken from him, but he forced it away. I won't ruin my brother's special day with jealousy.

Nyeusi led Shari to the edge where they both sat. Together they watched the sun rise up into the sky and cast gold light onto the entirety of the PrideLands. Nyeusi turned to Shari and puffed his chest out proudly. "Look at all that, Shari! Everything the light touches is gonna be mine."

Shari blinked slowly at the huge Kingdom. "All of it?" she asked in trembling awe.

Nyeusi nodded proudly. "Daddy says when I get big I'm gonna rule it all! No one'll get to tell us what to do, and we'll get to do whatever we want."

Ahadi frowned at his little brother. The cub's words were dripping with pride, and if unchecked that pride would turn to arrogance as he got older. Nyeusi was only four, but serious problems could crop up if he was spoiled too much. Ahadi considered talking to his parents but he knew it wouldn't do any good. His parents doted on Nyeusi way too much, and they would just see Ahadi's warnings as jealousy. He would just have to wait and see how things turned out.

Some time later, Ahadi was hanging out with Nyonda, Zuzu, and Uru. The four friends were hiding from the glaring sun in the shade of the gorge. Zuzu was cheerfully telling Uru and Nyonda something, but Ahadi was lost in his own thoughts. Old jealousy and concern over his brother's behavior had put him in a dark mood.

Normally he would have gone to his friends to cheer him up, but lately hanging out with them only seemed to cause more stress. There hadn't been any argument or anything. Ahadi couldn't quite put into words what had changed, but whenever he hung out with them anymore he felt... uncomfortable somehow.

Ahadi got up to head back to Pride Rock. He'd only just left his friends behind him when Nyonda appeared at his side. "Mind if I join you?"

The scarred Prince shrugged. "Why not?" His annoyance didn't spread to Nyonda, at least. So what exactly was it that was bothering him?

The two friends walked in compatible silence for a few minutes. Finally, Nyonda spoke up. "Have you been avoiding us?" the lioness asked bluntly. In the time Ahadi has known her, Nyonda had gone from a shy cub to a tough, confident lioness. She didn't sugarcoat anything.

Ahadi let out an irritated huff. "No." He thought for a moment before amending, "Well, not you anyway." A few strands of black mane fell over the Prince's face as he brooded over his reply. "I don't know."

Nyonda watched her friend shrewdly. A rare, knowing smirk twitched onto her features. "Oh, I see."

The lioness's smugness irrited Ahadi. "What?!"

Her smirk only grew. "Nothing, I just never thought I'd see you lovesick. Uru's a lucky lioness."

Ahadi's eyes widened. "What?!" he sputtered. "I don't... that's not..."

"Oh brother." Nyonda rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that, alright?" Her tail twitched irritably. "You're being ridiculous about this. Just go up to the girl and talk to her. This is Uru we're talking about, she's not gonna bite your head off." Without a glance back at the Prince, Nyonda turned and padded away. "The sooner you two stop acting like idiots the sooner things can get back to normal."

Ahadi watched the lioness leave, gaping in shock. What on earth was she talking about? He didn't have a crush on Uru! Sure, she was pretty and all, and he'd talked to her about things he'd never told anyone, and maybe their talks together meant more to him than anything...

The Prince shook his head vehemently. No! I don't think about Uru that way, not really... do I? His thoughts hovered indecisively around the question. Finally, he stormed off, trying to push Uru to the back of his mind. I can't think about her like that. If I do, I might lose everything.

* * *

Sorry for the lull between stories, I've been insanely busy with college visits and college applications and college essays and teacher reccommendations and oh yeah, you know, actual schoolwork. Wasn't senior year supposed to be the easy year? *sigh*

But anyway, hints of romance between Uru/Masilahi and Ahadi. I made both parts in Ahadi's POV this time because I wanted to focus on Ahadi's reaction to everything before revealing Masilahi's feelings about all of it. Next update should be quicker than the last. I think.


	11. Chapter 10

The Quiet Before the Storm part 10

Something had changed. _He_ had changed. Ahadi had been moodier, more biting with his words, and he seemed to be doing everything remotely possible to avoid her. Masilahi didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel hurt.

There had been another change before that. Feelings between the two of them had deepened. Or at least that's how it had felt for Masilahi. The grumpy Prince had somehow wormed his way into her heart, leaving Masilahi hoping for more than what they already had. But now he didn't seem to care. That hurt, despite Masilahi trying to convince herself otherwise.

That morning she woke earlier than usual. The lioness grumbled irritably and tried to will herself back into sleep but to no avail. With a weary sigh, Masilahi got carefully to her paws, making her way out of the den as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone. A walk alone with the cool morning air might do her some good.

The lioness had hardly left Pride Rock behind when wing-beats sounded behind her. Masilahi grinned. "Hey Zuzu."

The little hornbill flapped up beside her. "Hi Uru!" The bird's familiar grin helped ease Masilahi's stormy mood. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure thing." Masilahi shouldered her way through the tall grass that stretched out beyond Pride Rock. "What's on your mind?"

Zuzu chuckled. "I'd ask the same thing, but I think it's pretty obvious where your thoughts have been lately."

Masilahi ducked her head in embarrassment. "Is it really that obvious?"

The bird let out a bright trill of laughter. "Just 'cause I know you well." She swooped down lower so she was right beside Masilahi's head. "He likes you too, you know."

Masilahi sighed. "I doubt it. He's been avoiding me for a while now." She gave the bird a sad smile. "I figure he knows I like him and he's trying to tell me he's not interested."

To her surprise, instead of sympathizing, Zuzu just let out a chuckle. "I forgot you haven't known him as long as I have. He wouldn't know if someone liked him if they shouted it to the skies. The idiot's afraid _you_ won't like _him_, so he's avoiding getting rejected. Trust me, he has this whole self-esteem issue thing."

Masilahi scrunched her brow thoughtfully. "Yes, I know." Her long talks with the Prince came to mind. He had always seemed afraid of becoming too deeply involved with anyone, of caring too much, in case it was taken away. That's why she'd thought he didn't care about her as more than a friend. But what if he did? For the first time in a while, Masilahi allowed herself to feel some hope.

"I need to talk to him," she realized aloud. Time to clear the air.

Zuzu grinned. "I know just where he is. Follow me, and I'll leave you two lovebirds to talk."

As promised, Zuzu had led Masilahi to the Prince, who was on his own morning walk, and quickly made her exit. Masilahi had planned on opening with a joke, like she normally would, but the look in Ahadi's eyes stopped her. They were cold, angry, dangerous. Ahadi's body was tended dangerously, as though poised to strike. "What do you want?" he asked in a voice like ice.

Masilahi gaped at the lion in front of her, momentarily lost for words. This wasn't the Ahadi she knew. This cold creature wasn't her Ahadi. Masilahi took a deep breath. "Listen, Ahadi, we need to talk."

"About what?" Ahadi's voice was cutting. "I think I've made my position pretty clear." With that, he turned and began to stalk away.

Masilahi felt a sudden burst of anger. "You selfish brat." Ahadi froze, his hackles beginning to raise. "You think you're the only one who's been hurt? The only one to be betrayed?" She stormed right up to the Prinxe, thrusting her muzzle in his face. "You know me, Ahadi. We've been friends for four years. You know what I've been through and who's hurt me. You're telling me that you have some sort of magical right to be suspicious of everyone that I don't? All you can think about is how much you've been hurt! Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're hurting me too?" The former Princess didn't wait for an answer. She turned and ran, her anger fading with each step, until she was left feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

Alright, things are starting to heat up between Masilahi and Ahadi. More on their situation next chap.

Alright, next on my list is another chapter of my PotterFly (Harry Potter / Firefly) crossover There's No Place. Please read and comment, I'd love to know what people think of that story. Or of this one, for that matter.

And yay, Zuzu's got an adult design! I'll be posting her bio soon.


	12. Chapter 11

The Quiet Before the Storm part 11

_"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're hurting me too?"_ Ahadi watched silently as Uru stormed away, his false anger giving way to regret. He stood where Uru had left him, turning her words over in his head. He'd pushed her away out of fear of getting hurt, but he'd never stopped to think about what he would be doing to her.

Never mind whatever he felt about her, she had been his friend for eight long years, and she'd done nothing to deserve being rejected like that. He had been too focused on his own fear of being hurt to think about her feelings. Ahadi closed his eyes, cursing his own idiocy.

He didn't see Uru again until the following morning. She was crouching by the lake drinking her fill, unaware that Ahadi was watching her. The Prince took a deep, shaky breath, then approached the lioness. "Uru."

The reddish-brown lioness stiffened. Slowly, she turned to face the Prince, her expression neutral. "Hello, Ahadi," she said evenly.

A few moments of silence passrd. Ahadi shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Listen, Uru... I'm sorry." The lioness merely raised and eyebrow, willing him to continue. "You were right. I _wasn't_ thinking about your feelings. I was being an idiot." He cleared his throat. "I should have trusted you."

Something in the lioness's eyes softened. "You really should have," she said stiffly, but her eyes were warm.

Ahadi lowered his head humbly. "You've been my friend for a long time, Uru. I know you have your secrets," here Uru looked away uncomfortably, "but you have always been there for me, and you have always been my friend. I will always trust you."

He could have been mistaken, but he thought Uru looked very uncomfortable with the turn this conversation had taken.

Masilahi and Ahadi had become friends again. There was no more fighting, no more awkwardness. It was almost like old times again, except there was still that longing for something more.

And then there was the guilt. It had always been uncomfortable pretending to be someone she wasn't, but now she had to deal with that nagging guilt. Before she was only lying to her best friend, and while that was still bad she could deal with that. But Ahadi was more than that now, was putting more trust into her now, even with the awful betrayals he had suffered in the past. And it turned out the one lioness he had chosen to trust completely hadn't even told him her real name.

Masilahi wanted to speak up and finally end that guilt, but things had just gotten better, and they had just stopped fighting, so she waited. Waited until the decision was either forced on her or she couldn't bear to keep silent anymore.

Things began to change. The two spent more and more time together. Whispers were spreading through the Pride, rumors about the two of them, and no longer did either of them refute these rumors. They never spoke in words to each other about what they were now, but for now that wasn't needed. A paw on her shoulder, held gazes, a friendly nuzzle were enough for now. The fact that Ahadi was allowing himself to pursue something with her was so unexpected, it made Masilahi wary of trying to bring it up in conversation or push him farther than he was willing to go. So this unspoken romance continued to grow, and both were content.

Some weeks after this reconciliation, Masilahi and Ahadi were taking a walk around the shore of the lake, admiring the starlit surface. The two were enjoying a companionable silence, punctuated only by the cries of night-birds and cricket chirping, walking side by side closely enough that their pelts were touching. This closeness was broken when Ahadi took a few steps back and cleared his throat. Masilahi turned to him expectantly. "Yes?"

Ahadi's gaze was unusually solemn. "Uru, we need to talk."

The words sent a chill down Masilahi's spine. There was only one thing Ahadi could be referring to. He wanted to talk about them. She knew how much effort and trust this must be costing him, and she suddenly understands that she can't let him do this. Not until he knows everything.

Masilahi steels herself for what she must say, then meets the Prince's gaze as strongly as she can. "I know. But there's something I need to tell you first."

Ahadi looks slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "Uru-"

"That's not my name."

The next few minutes were spent by Masilahi recounting her past - her _real_ past this time, although quite honestly what she'd told Ahadi was to close to the truth that all she had to do was tweak a few names and events - and trying to ignore the stunned and slightly hurt look in Ahadi's eyes. When she had finished, Ahadi was silent for several moments. He had turned so he was facing away from Masilahi, which could possibly be read as a dismissal. But Masilahi stayed. She had been hiding the truth from Ahadi for so long. If this uncertain silence was part of her punishment, she would stay there and take it, not leave and possibly lose him forever.

Minutes passed before Agadi turned back toward Masilahi. His green gaze seemed to be searching the lionessi's face for something. Masilahi yearned to say something, offer an apology greater than the one already given, but she let silence hang between them. It was Ahadi's choice.

Something in the Prince 's eyes softened, and a faint smile spread on his lips. "I said before that you have always been there for me," he said quietly. "And you have been. It wasn't the fact that we were both born rogues that made us friends, or a false past. It was you." The smile softened into a relaxed, adoring expression, no suspicion or distrust left. "And you're still you. You have always been honest with me about who you are, and that's all I care about."

Masilahi let out a shaky sigh or relief. She reached her paw out and laid it overtop of his. "Thank you. I wish I had told you sooner." In a quieter voice she murmured, "I never wanted to lie to you."

Ahadi shook his head. "No. My parents and Asili lied to me. You? You kept your secrets, yes, but you never lied. You were always you. And I love you."

Masilahi's breath caught in her throat at the words. It was finally out in the open. The words were spoken and couldn't be taken back. She let herself smile, for the first time since her secret had come out. "And I love you."

Tomorrow they would go to the King and Queen and request a Joining Ceremony, do they could become mates officially. Tomorrow they would recieve the congratulations of all their friends and the smug I-knew-it smirks from Zuzu and Nyonda. Tomorrow the sun would rise on their time together.

But tonight was for them.

* * *

Yay, Masilahi and Ahadi are finally together. And Masilahi will no longer be called Uru in Ahadi's POV, so she is TOTTALY and completely Masilahi again.


	13. Chapter 12

The Quiet Before the Storm part 12

It was not quite dawn. The sky was painted all in deep hues of red and orange. Birds cried out overhead, but otherwise there was silence. The entire Pride Rock Pride waited by the edge of the rock for the ceremony to begin.

All but two.

They waited alone in the darkness of the cave. Precious few moments were left before the ceremony, and they were drawing them out as long as they could. It was too dark for Ahadi to see Masilahi's face, but he could still hear slight voice as she asked, "Are you ready for this, Ahadi?"

He laid his paw comfortingly over hers. "I'm sure." The prince felt a rare smile curling on his lips. "Masilahi." The word was said as reverently as though naming a flower. "It's such a beautiful name. I'm sorry no one will ever call you by it."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "You will."

The pale fingers of sunlight began to creep into the den. Ahadi's breath caught in his throat. _It's time._ Without a word, both lions rose to their paws and, side by side, padded out onto Pride Rock.

Ahadi was a Prince, but he wasn't the Future King like his brother, so Zuzu was the only non-lion present. The whole Kingdom would probably be present at Nyeusi and Shari's joining ceremony, but for once Ahadi didn't mind. He wouldn't have traded any thrones or Kingdom at all for the lioness that walked beside him now.

Everyone was there. Nyonda and Zuzu watched them pass with smug grins that couldn't hide the excitement shinning in their eyes. Kupitisha was teary-eyed as the lioness she had come to call "daughter" passed her. The King and Queen looked on the couple with warm eyes, while the Prince and Princess at their paws were squirming with excitement. The rest of the Pride watched on proudly as their eldest Prince prepared to join himself with another forever. Ahadi felt a rush of gratitude. _My family,_ he though warmly. How could he have ever doubted they were there for him?

Ahadi and Masilahi stopped at the edge of Pride Rock and turned back to face the pride. The Prince began the ceremony with a strong, clear voice. "We call Mohatu, King of the PrideLands, as our Joiner."

The short, compact King approached his adopted son and daughter-in-law with a warm smile. The greatest blessing one could ask for was to have a Baboon Shaman as their Joiner, but that honor was again reserved for Nyeusi. A Lion King made a close second, however.

King Mohatu repeated the words spoken by so many before him. "Ahadi and Uru, your paws have walked many steps. Paw before paw, your steps were walked alone. Now your steps are walked side by side, paw beside paw." Mohatu lifted Ahadi's paw until it was raised straight before him, then guided Masilahi's paw to his. Ahadi felt Masilahi's smooth paw pad against his and smiled.

Mohatu continued, "I as Joiner speak to the Great Sun Spirit to look down upon these two beings as I offer their bond to you as tribute. The strength of their bond brings strength to you, and if either's paws shall stray, it shall be seen as a blasphemy to you. I vouch as Joiner for their trueness, and offer my fate as Joined to theirs. If they shall stray, my paws will be punished as theirs." His paw wavered above theirs for a moment as he asserted his vow; then the old king stepped back into the crowd and left Ahadi and Masilahi to complete the ceremony.

Ahadi spoke first, as was custom for the one who began the relationship. These words weren't tradition, but were to be chosen by each of the couple. Ahadi had thought long before choosing his words, and as was tradition, they had never been spoken aloud until now. "My steps have walked a dark path. They stumbled when I was pushed, and they faltered when none seemed to walk with me. Then you came and showed me the steps beside mine, and reminded me that they are there even in the dark. I will walk beside you, True Uru, and never stray." Under his breath, so only the lioness before him could hear, he breathed "_True Masilahi._"

The red lioness before him took a deep breath before starting. "My steps have walked a tricky path. I dodged here and there to avoid the paws of Kings, and the steps of my protectors turned to a different path. You came and reminded me that steps other than mine can be trusted not to falter, and that the thorns picked up on a weary road don't need to be tended to alone. I will walk beside you, Brave Ahadi, and never stray."

Ahadi and Masilahi shared a secret smile at her words. To anyone else Masilahi's tale seemed to speak of avoiding prides as a rogue and learning trust in a pride after a long life alone, but they both knew better.

As Ahadi had began the ceremony, it was Masilahi's duty to end it. She guided both of their paws down to the smooth stone of Pride Rock under their paws. "This place is the witness of our Joining, and we shall live here in spirit until the Great Sun Spirit calls us to eternity. When one dies, their spirit will be here to wait for its other half. When both have come, the Great Sun Spirit will call us both to our eternal rest. Until then, we wait and love." Both paws rested on the ground before them for a few moments before they drew them back.

It was done. The former Princess Masilahi of the Rocklands, now called Uru, and the adopted Prince Ahadi of the PrideLands were one.

* * *

Yay, Ahadi and Masilahi are finally married! This was a really fun part to write. I wanted the marriage ceremony of my TLK verse to be different from what I've seen before while still seeming plausible. I think what I came up with fit that. A person can ever only be a Joiner for one couple, and as stated absolutely anyone can do the job, although a Shaman is the most wanted for the job since they are seen as being closest to the Great Spirits.

A couple picks a Joining Place, and when one of the couple dies, their spirit will wait in that spot until their partner dies as well and joins them. Their spirit will be able to watch over those who are living and even communicate with them, but they will not able able to join the stars until their mate dies.

There are, however, Release Ceremonies that sever the bond between those who have been Joined, one of which can be performed before death basically like a divorce, and the other which can be performed after the death of one so the other can create a new Joining. A person can love more than one in their life and can walk with more than one mate in the afterlife, but only one will wait to join them in the Joining Place. It is also seen as acceptable to have a mate after the death of the old one without officially joining themselves to them, if they prefer to meet the old one at the Joining Place.

That raises the question of how Mufasa moved from his Joining Place to talk to Simba if Sarabi was still alive. Well, Rafiki is a Baboon Shaman, so he created a relic that he used to carry Mufasa's spirit to the jungle and back.

Up next is more PotterFly.


	14. Chapter 13

The Quiet Before the Storm part 13

The weeks after Ahadi's and Masilahi's joining saw things returning to normal in the pride. Hunts were scheduled, gossip was spread, herds were negotiated with. Almost nothing had changed.

And yet somehow, after his marriage to Masilahi, Ahadi's world had seemed just a little bit brighter. The clouds that had cast such uninviting shadows on those around him after Asili's betrayal had been lifted a bit. His cool attitude towards his parents warmed and he made more of an effort to ingratiate himself in pride life again. Believing that others actually cared about him didn't seem so hard now, not after such an amazing lioness had chosen to be his mate.

When he saw a rogue being led to Pride Rock by his pridemates, however, his old suspicions flared up. There was a sly look about her that he definitly didn't like. She looked to be mid-thirties, but there was a youthful sort of sharpness about her movements, as though she were tensed for attack at any moment.

The lioness who had brought her forward bowed to the Royal Family. "Your majesties, this is Queen Unga of the RockLands. She requests an audience with you and Ahadi." With a respectful nod towards all three monarchs, she turned and padded off.

Icy claws of fear gripped Ahadi's heart. Unga of the iRockLands?/i Why did someone from Masilahi's old pride want to talk to them? He tried to look as unconcerned as possible as his parents formally welcomed the Queen. "What brings you all this way, Unga?" Mohatu asked. Ahadi could hear the real question under his words; iWhy are you here instead of one of your underlings?/i

Unga flashed a smile with far too much teeth. "Well, I wanted to come down and have a little personal chat. As Queen of the RockLands, it's my duty to negotiate the marriage of our princess to your prince, and what... costs it will come at." Ahadi decided that her smile reminded him of the look on a crocodile's face before it struck.

Mohatu and Safi shared a puzzled glance. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Safi told the lioness.

"Oh, don't you?" Unga's cold orange eyes strayed carelessly to Ahadi. "Ah, but I see the prince does." She stood and strolled over to Ahadi, who felt as though he were carved out of stone, rooted to the spot. The lioness circled him carefully before flashing that crocodile grin again. "Ahadi, be a dear and go fetch Princess Masilahi for me, would you?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Ahadi growled through clenched teeth. "My mate's name is Uru, but if you must insist I'll bring her here." iNyonda. Nyonda will pretend to be Uru if I ask her to./i The idea flies from Ahadi's brain when he sees Masilahi approaching the group.

Unga followed Ahadi's gaze. "Ah," she purred in a voice of silk, "I see there's no need." Masilahi had stopped dead in her tracks, confusion fading to horror. "That's right, my dear, we've met before. Though I doubt you'd remember. You were a little out of sorts that day. Up and attacked me, you did."

Masilahi's eyes widened. "You were the lioness who was talking to my father at the () border." Understanding flashed in her eyes before being replaced by a cold hatred, the likes of which Ahadi had never seen there before. "What do you want?"

Queen Unga raised her head in a mock show of regality. "Oh my darling, did no one say? I'm your daddy's new Queen. Well, hardly 'new' seeing as I married him eight years ago, but new to you I suppose. Isn't that right, precious?" The cruel grin faded into a more serious expression. In an all-business tone she explained, "You're still the Princess, sweetie, so you're still the property of your father. He's got nothing against you marrying this Ahadi fellow. Far from it, actually. But it'll come with a cost to the PrideLands. They'll have to pay us in land and prey. Unless, of course," here her voice turned acidly sweet, "You refuse. Then of course it's quite simple. We claim you double-timed us and attack you with a pride twice the size of what you remember" She smirked.. "I'd say you had any choice in the matter, but you'd know I was lying. Pay up or be conquered. Your choice."

Masilahi and Ahadi shared a quick glance. Time. They needed time.

Prince Ahadi drew himself up to his full height and applied every bit of royal haughtiness he could muster. "We will discuss your proposal. Leave us," he commanded. "Someone will come to fetch you when we have reached a decision."

Unga's eyes lit up with cruel amusement. "Very well," she said with mock formality. She strode away with an air of one who has cornered their prey and is just waiting to strike. iWhich isn't far off,/i Ahadi thought grimly.

The King and Queen waited until Unga was out of earshot before turning to their son. Their faces wore matching expressions of confusion and anger. Mohatu, jaw clenched, asked Ahadi with quiet anger, "Do you want to explain what's going on here, son?"

Ahadi clenched his jaw in much the manner his father was. This wasn't his secret to tell. The two had a glaring match until Masilahi stepped in. "Ahadi, there's no point in hiding it anymore." As the monarchs' glares transferred to her, she turned to them and explained quietly, "It's me. She's here because of me."

With a show of calm that Ahadi admired, Masilahi explained her true past to the stone-faced King and Queen. Ahadi didn't take his narrowed eyes off of his parents, but his side was pressed against's Masilahi's, and one paw was laid comfortably over hers. Whatever judgement the rulers cast down on one would be cast on the other.

When she finished Safi turned to her son with heavy disappointment in her eyes. "Oh Ahadi, why didn't you tell us?"

Ahadi glared at his mother and said coldly, "It wasn't my secret to tell. Besides, it's none of your business. It was my choice to make." Masilahi threw her mate a grateful glance.

"It's our business when it threatens our Kingdom," Mohatu's deep rumble cut in. He was throwing Masilahi a cold look that Ahadi hated.

Ahadi growled, "So?" He got to his paws. "Pay them what they want. You paid plenty for Nyeusi's betrothal, I don't see why you're hesitating now."

A growl rumbled in Mohatu's voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Father and son faced each other down with hackles raised and teeth bared. Before either of them could make a move, Masilahi stepped between them. "Enough!" Her brown eyes flashed with a fire Ahadi had last seen when he'd foolishly pushed her away. "You two don't need to be fighting over me." She turned urgently to Mohatu. "Listen, I think I have an idea, but I need a few days to check if I'm right."

Masilahi's confidence managed to calm Mohatu. He looked Masilahi up and down as through re-evaluating her. "What do you need us to do?" he finally asked.

"Unga's not going to let us wait a few days, so we'll act like our business is too important to share with the Queen Consort and must be taken directly to King Hodari." She spat out his name as if it burned her mouth. "That'll buy us the four days that it'll take to travel to the RockLands. I'll need Zuzu to fly out and check something for me. If I'm right, I might have a way to turn my father 's little blackmail scheme on him."

"And if you're wrong?"

Masilahi bowed her head. "I'll accept any punishment you choose."

"And me," Ahadi growled in a low voice. "Anything you do to Masilahi, if you punish her or banish her, you'll have to do to me."

Hurt flashed in Mohatu's eyes, but when he saw his son wouldn't be swayed, he simply dipped his head. "I hope, for all our sakes, that you're right Masilahi," he rumbled.

The journey to the RockLands was long and tense. Ahadi and Masilahi had accompanied Unga back to her homeland.

iThe RockLands./i The name gave Masilahi a slight thrill. The PrideLands were her home now, but the RockLands were filled with happy memories of her cubhood, even with the dark presence of her father. And now she was back.

The familiar barren stretches of rock were almost painfully familiar. Here was where she had first gone tunneling with her mother. There was the place she and Johari had often played as cubs. She pointed these places out in whispers to Ahadi, bringing out the few smiles his current worry would allow.

They were almost in reach of the inner RockLands when Zuzu finally reappeared. The purple bird flitted down to Masilahi's eye-level, a grin on her beak. "You were right," she chirped cheerfully.

Masilahi's breath caught in her throat. "You're sure?"

Zuzu nodded. "I talked to her myself. She's happy where she is by the way."

For the first time in those four days, hope swelled in Masilahi's chest. She had the leverage she needed to turn this thing around. But now came the hard part - the political dance required to get this to work. It could go either way.

As they were brought into the Inner RockLands, a lanky teenager loped his way over, a familiar grin on his face. "Long time no see," he quipped.

Ahadi let out a low growl at the sight of the stranger, but Masilahi shook her head. There was something about this lion that seemed familiar... "Johari?!"

Her brother chuckled. "Guilty as charged." He pulled her into a tight bear hug before pulling back with another grin. "Missed you out here, sis. I've had to take to spoiling Dad's fun on my own."

Masilahi couldn't help but return the grin. "Good to know my work was continued in my absence," she joked.

Johari started to reply, but a deep roar interrupted him. Out of one of the cave-send stalked a huge lion with a few new scars and a graying mane. But the cold, violet eyes were the same as ever. King Hodari stalked out into the open and fixed his cold glare on his daughter. "Welcome back, Princess Masilahi," he growled in that familiar rumble.

Masilahi drew herself up to her full height. Her head was held high, her stance powerful, her expression one of royal haughtiness. Everything she'd ever learned about being a Queen was being used to her fullest ability. Half of selling a bargain, Tamu had once told her, is selling yourself.

"King Hodari." Her voice rang clear through the Inner RockLands. "I have come to negotiate the terms of my Joining to Prince Ahadi of the PrideLands."

Hodari's deep scowl went unchanged. He growled, "You have the choice of paying us with the southern strip of land that runs from the border to the river, or I can bring war down on you and your pride." Ahadi and Zuzu flinched at Hodari's steep price, but Masilahi was unmoved. "Your choice."

Masilahi let a small, smug smile play at her lips. "Actually, King Hodari, the choice lies with you. Let me go in peace and allow me to continue to be known as Princess Uru, or reveal your treachery to the HighLanders." Hodari's ear twitched slightly at this, and Masilahi knew she'd gotten to him. "That's right, the HighLands. Where I was supposed to be sent for my betrothal before I ran away. Where you sent an imposter, the lioness Siri, to carry out the betrothal."

Hodari didn't acknowledge her words in any way, but his silence told her she had a foothold. She continued, "Queen () still believes she has secured a royal bride for her son. What would she do if she found out that was a lie? She is not of a forgiving nature." A growl entered her voice. "If you attack the PrideLands, I will ensure you find yourself at war with not only us, but the HighLands as well. Not to mention our allies in the WindingLands."

Hodari deliberated in a glowering silence. The HighLanders were few but powerful, having grown tough and agile in their dangerous mountain home. The WindingLanders were divided, and not all would come when called. But the combination of the PrideLands, the HighLands, and the WindingLands would overwhelm his pride in sheer numbers. Even if Hodari were to gather enough allies to fight back, it would end up a huge, bloody affair that would end in him owing his allies more than he won from his enemies.

Hodari glared at his daughter. "What are your terms?" he asked quietly.

"My cover as Princess Uru remains uncontested by any in your Pride," Masilahi growled. "My Pride won't owe you a pawprint of land. You never acknowledge me as your daughter and never try to get any gain from my marriage. From this moment on, I iam/i Uru."

She met the King's glare with as even a gaze she could muster. This could still go either way. Hodari could decide full-out war was worth the risk. The lioness waited with bated breath as Hodari deliberated.

Finally, the old king lifted his head. "Very well," he growled. Masilahi released the breath she'd been holding. "But in turn, you lose any right to succeed the RockLands throne, as do any of your heirs. You and any of your blood are banished forever from our lands, and if you enter here again shall suffer death."

Masilahi didn't hesitate. "Done." The loss of her homeland pained her, but she would give it all up to protect her true home.

As she turned to look at Ahadi, her mate looked back with overwhelming relief. It was over, and now they could go home.

* * *

Yay for more Masilahi and Ahadi! So now their marriage is secure, and nothing can threaten them again. Big time-jump coming up, and maybe a cub for the happy couple. ;) As you can probably guess, we're coming up on the second half here.

More There's No Place next, then a Warriors fic chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

Eight years passed without incident. Two years ago had seen the death of King Hodari of the RockLands and the ascension of King Johari to the throne. He was young, but two years had proved him to be a better ruler than his father had ever been. He'd had to struggle with Unga for the throne, but in the end he had won, and the banishment of Masilahi had been lifted.

The day was drawing to a close. Overhead the sky was darkening and the birds were retreating to their nests. Masilahi and Ahadi were sunning out on Pride Rock, and the rest of the Pride were scattered over Pride Rock and the cave.

Suddenly, a roar sounded from the base of Pride Rock. "Help! Somebody help!"

Ahadi was on his paws in an instant. _Safi!_ He raced to his mother's aid, only to stop in horror when he saw the body she and another lioness were carrying. King Mohatu lay limp across their backs, thick red blood clotting his mane above his ear.

As the pride rushed to carry their king up to Pride Rock, Safi explained tearfully, "We found him like that by the gorge. We think he was trying to climb down to check something out on his patrol and slipped. Oh Spirit's above, help him, please!" The old Queen sounded terrified of losing her mate.

The lionesses crowded worriedly around the wounded King. Kupitisha, the former rogue, laid a gentle paw on Mohatu's head, carefully parting the mane to see his wound. She blanched at what she saw, then shook her head sadly. "It's a miracle he survived long enough for you to bring him here," she rasped. "There is nothing to be done."

Ahadi felt the words slice through him like claws. Only moments before, he had been relaxing in the sun. Now his father was dying. He stumbled. This was unreal, a dream. It had to be. How could life change so fast?

Masilahi pressed herself firmly against his side, meeting his panicked gaze with a steady, sympathetic glance. _She's already been here,_ he thought dully. _Her mother died all those years ago, and she was there._

With Masilahi beside him, he padded slowly up to his father's side, Nyeusi coming up on the King's other side. Mohatu was drawing small, shaky breaths, but otherwise he was unmoving. He seemed smaller somehow, his expression vulnerable in his sleep. It was painful to see the great king lying as defeated as a recent kill.

One by one, the pride came up to the great king to pay their respects and say their last goodbyes. Ahadi finally left Masilahi's side to approach the king. He leaned down by Mohatu's head and whispered in his ear, "You were not my birth father, but you took me in from the wild. You raised me and you loved me like a son, even when I turned away from you." Tears sprang to his eyes unbidden. "I never should have doubted you. Thank you for being my father, and I... I'm _sorry._ I should have been a better son."

He retreated back to Masilahi's side, still walking as if in his sleep. Nothing was real.

The king breathed his last a few minutes later. The change had been so subtle as to be unnoticeable. Sleep slipped naturally into death.

The pride bowed their heads as one, paying a last tribute to the great king. When they raised them again, all eyes turned to the two princes. Uncertain whispers rippled through the crowd. Ahadi could practically hear them asking, _Who will fight to be king? The eldest heir or the true heir?_

He took a few steps toward his brother, which only inspired more whispers. Nyeusi's expression held no suspicion, only grief. Was that simply that trust of a brother, or the naievity of a child who didn't even think to look for danger? After all, Nyeusi was only sixteen. Hardly old enough to rule a kingdom. Would he be ready for the task ahead of him? Would the arrogance Ahadi had once worried about, the arrogance Nyeusi still displayed, make him a poor ruler? Poorer than Ahadi might be, if given the chance?

Ahadi looked his brother right in the eyes. Then he slowly lowered himself into a bow, his head dipped down to the ground. "Long live the King," he proclaimed solemnly.

Murmurs of relief rose from the watching lionesses. As Ahadi lifted his head, he caught sight of Masilahi's proud expression. He rejoined her without a word. There was nothing that needed to be said. Nyeusi was his little brother, and he would support him no matter what.

Nyeusi got to his paws, Shari appearing silently at his side, meek and quiet as ever. Wordlessly, the two walked out of the cave and into the dying light of the sun. They came to stand at the edge of Pride Rock, where first Nyeusi, then Shari roared out to the kingdom beyond. They were now King Nyeusi and Queen Shari of the Pride Lands.

SCENEBREAK

A few months passed. Nyeusi's reign had begun shakily, with some of the herds rebelling and food going scarce. Luckily, Safi had managed to pacify them before her own death four months after her mate's, but now King Nyeusi and Queen Shari ruled on their own.

One of the loudest groups of rebels had been the local hyena pack. They had claimed that Mohatu's laws had discriminated against them, and they wanted more rights. After some of their protests got violent, Nyeusi declared that all hyenas were forever banished from the PrideLands.

This declaration worried Masilahi. The pack who lived there had been a large one, and there had been elders and young pups with them. Nyeusi wouldn't listen to Ahadi when he had protested. "Brother, they clearly don't respect our laws," he'd reasoned with a grin, "so we're better off without them."

But life had gotten better in some ways as well. Nothing made that clearer on that gentle, early morning than the golden cub nestled between Masilahi's paws.

The pride had gathered around to give the Prince and Princess their congratulations. Ahadi sat beside Masilahi, beaming more happily than she'd ever seen him. Her own heart was lighter than ever before, and she gave her son a fond luck between the ears, reassuring herself once again that this was really happening.

King Nyeusi stepped up to greet his nephew. Masilahi tensed nervously. It wouldn't be unheard of for a nephew of the king to be seen as competition for his own cubs, especially if that nephew was born before the King had any heirs. But Nyeusi showed no jealousy or anger, only pride and excitement. "Congratulations, brother!" He leaned down close, his eyes wide with wonder. "He's a cute little guy. He's got your pelt, Ahadi."

Ahadi nodded proudly. "And Uru's tail." The cub shifted slightly as they spoke, curling more securely into Masilahi's paws.

Nyeusi drew back up to his full height. He asked brightly, "What's his name?"

Masilahi smiled fondly at the dark golden cub. "Manufaa," she said warmly. "This is our little Manufaa."

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait on this, I completely forgot to update the story on this site - actually, I've been forgetting for a while, so you're about to be slammed with a bunch of updates. Sorry 'bout that.

So Masilahi and Ahadi have a son before Mufasa or Taka/Scar! And yet Manufaa never appears in the movies. Why? Wait to find out. I will warn you, the story's only going downhill from here. Pack some tissues.


	16. Chapter 15

*Warning, major sadness coming up*

Little Manufaa proved to be an energetic, outgoing cub. He loved nothing more than to run as fast as his stubby little legs would carry him, stumbling around with his big cubby paws, giggling the whole time. There were no other cubs in the pride for him to play with just yet, but Nyeusi and Shari were trying for an heir, and Masilhai hoped it was only a matter of time before there were new playmates for her son.

No one seemed to enjoy running with the boy more than Ahadi. Masilahi had never seen her mate so happy as in the months after their son's birth. He was completely besotted with the cub. The prince who had once been determined to love no one seemed to love this cub with every fiber of his being.

Those hopes were dashed straight from her mind the day Manufaa starting wailing about his stommach hurting. He was now two years old, hardly able to clearly articulate the source of his discomfort, but he'd seemed unusually quiet the day before. Masilahi leaned worriedly over her cub, paw running soothingly down his back. "Shh, what's wrong honey?"

Manufaa just shook his head, trembling all over. Masilahi was starting to get truly worried. His moans and wails had subsided a while ago, and now he was just trembling silently, eyes wide. This silence scared her far more than his wailing. Cubs cried over everything – but only true pain can drive them to silence.

The cub convulsed, coughing violently. Masilahi stiffened in horror when she saw specks of red spatter to the ground as her son coughed. _Blood._

Horror froze her paws for a few moments. When she could move again, she immediately pulled Manufaa in close to her chest, hugging him close with as gentle of paws as she could manage. "Shh, it's all right 'Nufaa, you're all right son." Her mouth ran on without her noticing, her thoughts racing. Blood. Manufaa had been coughing blood. She didn't know much about healing or illness, but she _knew_ that wasn't good.

The two were sunning on top of Pride Rock. The rest of the lionesses were gone on a hunt, but Zuzu was perched on a ledge nearby. Masilahi called her over in as calm a voice as she could muster. The bird flapped over, her smile fading as she took in Masilahi's expression. "Yes Masilahi?" The bird knew Masilahi's true name now, as did Nyonda, but Uru was still the name used among the pride.

Masilahi fought to keep her voice even. "Zuzu, go find Hakimu and Busara." The old baboon and his apprentice would know how what to do. "Then see if you can find Ahadi and bring him here." The bird took off without a word, leaving Masilahi alone with the quietly moaning cub.

Several minutes passed before the baboons finally arrived. Hakimu was old and blind, but his healing knowledge and prophetic powers were so vast that he was allowed to continue his work beyond the normal age. Busara was almost as skilled as his old mentor at this point, and the pride was glad that he would be the one to take over when Hakimu inevitably passed on.

The old baboon took Manufaa with gentle hands, his sightless gaze fixed eeiriely on Masilahi. "Has he said anything?"

The princess nodded. "He said his stomach was hurting earlier."

Hakimu nodded sagely. He almost seemed to have expected the answer. With gentle fingers, he felt at the cub's stomach, ignoring his high-pitched protests. He froze for a moment, his expression becoming grave. Masilahi's blood froze.

He gently handed her the cub back, shaking his head sadly. "I am sorry, my princess. I am so, so sorry."

"Why?" Her throat felt raw, like the words were being clawed from her. "What's wrong? What is it?!" She knew she was getting a little hysterical, but the defeated expression Hakimu wore had her terrified.

In a solemn tone, Hakimu explained, "I've seen this only a few times before. It's an unnatural growth of the stomach. I do not know what causes it. It usually does not happen in one so young, but it's not unheard of." He lowered his head. "Milady, there is no cure. I'm so, so sorry."

"No cure? What do you mean?! There has to be something, anything you can do!"

The baboon shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry," was all he would say.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be. This wasn't her life. She screwed her eyes shut, holding Manufaa close to her. If she just lay here, if she just waited, when she opened her eyes everything would be back to normal. Manufaa would be healthy and happy as always, and everything would be as it was. All she had to do was wait.

Masilahi felt tears burning at the back of her eyes, but she didn't truly lose it. Not until she heard pawsteps on the smooth rock surface and her mate's voice asking, "Uru, what's going on? Is Manufaa okay?"

The lioness finally lost herself to her sobs, cradling her bewildered son close to her. She could no longer control the tears, and she made no effort. Ahadi rushed immediately to her side, pulling her close into an embrace, but all Masilahi could do was sob into his mane.

SCENEBREAK

Just like when Mohatu died, Ahadi was again shown just how quickly life could change. But this was different. Mohatu had been his father, but Manufaa was his son, his two-year-old son, and he felt as though his heart was being torn from his chest.

Over the next few days, Manufaa lost a terrifying amount of weight. He refused to eat, groaning that it hurt his tummy, and nothing he ate stayed down. The cub was soon reduced to a pitiful creature of skin and bones. Ahadi and Masilahi did absolutely everything in their power, but nothing they did, no food or amount of care, seemed to do anything to help. Manufaa was wasting away right in front of them, and there was absolutely nothing they could do. Ahadi had never felt so helpless in his life.

It was a warm day, the sunlight warming the surface of Pride Rock. The others were all gone on hunts. Even Masilahi had finally been forced to leave her son behind. Hunting had been hard of late, and they needed all the lionesses doing their part. The only ones left on Pride Rock were Ahadi and Manufaa.

The little cub was lying quietly between Ahadi's paws. He was barely more than skin and bones now. Ahadi was grooming the cub, numbly running through the motions. As his tongue sleeked his son's fur back into place, he could feel how his skin was stretched tight over bone. He felt as though claws were ripping at his chest, tearing open his old scars.

The silence was broken by a moan from Manufaa. "Where's Mommy?" the cub mumbled. His voice sounded rough, dulled by exhaustion.

Ahadi ran a soothing tongue over the boy's head, trying to hide the way his heart was hammering away. "Hunting. She'll be back soon, little one."

Manufaa shifted until he was lying more comfortably between his father's paws. "Stowy," he said suddenly. His bright green eyes were peering up imploringly at Ahadi. "Want stowy, Daddy."

Ahadi was surprised. "You want to hear a story?" The boy usually never wanted to sit still long enough to hear a full story. Nevertheless, Ahadi racked his brain for something, anything to tell the boy. "I'll tell you about how the King and Queen took me in when I was just a little cub like you." In a slightly choked voice, he began the story of how he came to live in the Pride Lands. How Mohatu and Safi had taken him in and loved him like a son. The way he loved Manufaa now.

Sometime during the story, Ahadi realzied how silent Manufaa had been. He looked down to see the cub lying completely still between his paws. He froze, his throat seizing up. "Manufaa?" The name came out in a hoarse whisper, but the cub didn't respond. Ahadi became frantic, nuzzling the boy and repeating his name until he was hoarse, but the cub remained silent. He was gone.

Ahadi began to tremble all over, his body racked by violet sobs. He clutched his son's body close to him, sobbing his name desperately. "Manufaa. My poor Manufaa. Oh Great Kings, why?"

The world had never seemed so cruel.

* * *

Here's another of those updates. There's a lot more coming, so I'm sorry to those of you who follow me but don't read this story.

For anyone wondering, Manufaa died of gastric cancer.

Sorry to anyone here hoping for a happy ending. This is, after all, the story of the two lions who raised Scar. Something was bound to go wrong at some point. And this isn't the end of the sadness. It all pretty much goes downhill from here, so if you're looking for a happy ending, this isn't the place to find it.

And I'm sorry about Manufaa, but he had to go.


	17. Chapter 16

Hardly a few days after Manufaa's death had passed before Masilahi realized she was pregnant again. Ahadi had seemed almost numb to the news, blinking dull green eyes in response without a word, but Masilahi was elated. She would soon have cubs again. The emptiness left behind by Manufaa would soon be filled.

The few months left in her pregnancy were agonizing. She was so eager to hold a cub in her paws again, to see a little one smile, that she almost didn't notice her mate's obvious depression. He was out on border patrols as often as possible, staying away from Pride Rock for hours and hours on end. Masilahi knew he was broken up over Manufaa's death, but she hoped that things would get better when their new cubs were born.

The day finally came when Masilahi was once again holding a son in her paws. Hakimu and Busara had come to help with the birthing, as Masilahi was determined that no illness like Manufaa's would fall over her new cubs. Thankfully, the birth went smoothly, and this cub appeared to be perfectly healthy.

Hakimu smiled gently as he handed the cub back to its mother. "A healthy son, my lady," he informed her.

Masilahi cradled the little cub between her paws, warmth flooding her chest. The boy was a golden color somewhat similar to Manufaa, and though that was where the similarities ended, he was Manufaa's brother, and her son. She gave him a quick lick on the head, smiling when he let out a slight squeak. Her son. Her darling little son. _I won't let anything happen to you, little one. Not like your brother._

A dark sillouette in the cave entrance cast a shadow on the den. The figure froze for a few moments, hesitating, before entering the den. Masilahi smiled at the sight of her mate. "Ahadi. Come and meet our son."

Her smile faded as she took in Ahadi's face. His expression was closed off, his green eyes dull and emotionless as he looked at the cub she held. Pain flashed in them briefly as he saw the boy's golden coat, but they became emotionless again soon after. "What's his name?" The words were dull, not seeming to even register with him.

Masilahi frowned, confused by her mate's behavior. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he glad to have more cubs? "I-I was thinking Mufasa."

Ahadi stiffened. "Mufasa?" His eyes hardened slightly. "Fine. Mufasa it is." Without another word he turned and stalked off.

The princess was stunned. _What's wrong with Ahadi?_ She'd chosen Mufasa because it was so similar to Manufaa. Sure, it meant king, and he would never actually be king, but it sounded like their last son's name, and it was a strong name. Why didn't he want to see Mufasa? Sure, losing Manufaa had hurt worse than anything before, but surely being around Mufasa could only help.

With a sigh, Masilahi just hugged Mufasa closer to her. Her mate would come around. He had to.

SCENEBREAK

The next few years were rough. Ahadi tried to get himself out to the borders as much as possible, keeping away from his young son.

He didn't have anything against the boy himself. But every time he looked at Mufasa, he was reminded of Manufaa, and how he had failed him. True, Mufasa didn't look all that much like Manufaa. He had a similar-colored pelt, but his pelt was a more vibrant gold. He was stockier than Manufaa from the beginning, and his eyes were his mother's brown rather than Manufaa's green. But it still hurt. So he closed himself off, stopped himself from caring. Because caring meant pain.

As Mufasa grew a little older, he proved to be nothing at all like Manufaa. Where Manufaa had been cheerful and playful, Mufasa was solemn and shy. He seemed to like hanging around Masilahi's paws more than running or chasing after insects. His quiet manner, so unlike their former son, was what finally brought Ahadi around more often. Maybe, maybe since Mufasa was so different, maybe he could spend some time with him without thinking of Manufaa. Maybe he could spend time with his son without it feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

This uneasy relationship developed over the next four years. They had some good days together, even having some proper father-son moments, but most of the time Ahadi was rather stand-offish. Mufasa seemed to be learning from that, as he grew more and more solemn, being a fairly serious cub even at the young age of four. Ahadi found this easier to relate to than a more outgoing personality, and so allowed himself to grow closer to the cub.

Perhaps things could have stayed this way, if not for Masilahi becoming pregnant again.

* * *

Starting to get an idea where this story's going?


	18. Chapter 17

The cub that Masilahi held was a vibrant reddish gold, closer to his mother in pelt than his father. He was far more similar to Manufaa in looks than his brother. He had the same black, notched nose, and the same tufted cheeks and dark eyerims. This only made him all the more dear to her, but Ahadi froze up at the sight of the cub, eyes widening with horror and pain.

Even then, it might have still been alright. There still might have been a salvageable relationship between Ahadi and his sons.

But then the cub opened his eyes, and it was like Manufaa's eyes were looking out at them from their new son's face.

The day he opened his eyes was the same day Masilahi approached her mate about naming him. Little Taka was inside the den with Mufasa and Princess Kuuma, Nyeusi and Shari's daught who'd been born around the time Mufasa had. When she approached him, Ahadi seemed unhappy, but willing to listen, all until she mentioned the name she had thought of – Marefu. Ahadi stiffened at the name, a growl starting to rumble in his throat. "Marefu? Really, Masilahi? Why not just name him Manufaa and get it over with?"

Masilahi lost her patience. "What is wrong with you?" She snapped, brown eyes flashing fiercely. "Ever since Mufasa was born you've barely been able to look at him. You were a great father to Manufaa; what happened?"

Ahadi went completely still, green eyes cold as ice. "What happened? _What happened_?!" He lowered his head slowly, shoulders tensed. "My son _died_, Masilahi. _Our_ son. I lost my only son, 'Lahi, that's what happened. Do you expect me to act like nothing happened? Like it doesn't tear me apart every time I look at my sons, because all I can think about is cradling a little skeletal body between my paws and having failed him?"

Masilahi swished her tail, growling. "I expect you to move past what happened and focus on the sons who still need you. They need a father, Ahadi, not someone who's always going to keep them at arm's length."

Ahadi narrowed his eyes, tone becoming mocking. "Move past it? Like you have?" He took a few stiff steps toward the lioness, every muscle tensed with anger. "You act like you're fine, Masilahi, but I know you better than that. I've always known you better than that. The way you look at them? That's not the look of someone who's let go. Every time you look at them, you try to convince yourself you're looking at Manufaa instead. You don't even see them for who _they_ are, 'Lahi. You see them as Manufaa's brothers."

Masilahi didn't want to believe what Ahadi was saying. Didn't want to admit to herself that maybe she was as broken inside as her mate. So she flung her anger back at him, ignoring the doubt, shouting hurtful words right back at him. "And I know you, Prince Ahadi. This isn't trauma. No, this is fear! It's not that you _can't_ care about them, it's that you won't, because you're scared of being hurt again! You're letting your fear keep you from being the father they need."

The prince had gone still as stone, face completely devoid of emotion. To anyone else he would have just seemed impassive, but Masilahi could see just how furious he was. "You want me to be a better father, to be more involved? Fine. I'll name the boy if that'll make you happy." He spared the cub a quick, cold glance before growling out, "Taka. He will be Taka."

For a moment, Masilahi was horrified. Taka. Meaning junk, or worthless. Was that really how he saw his son? But there was another meaning for that name, which seemed to be what Ahadi was thinking of. "It means wish, 'Lahi, or want. Let him keep that name, to remind you that every time you look at him, you're not seeing him, but just wishing to see Manufaa."

Without another word, he turned and stalked off, leaving Masilahi alone with her doubts and the sons that reminded her so of her lost boy.

SCENEBREAK

Little Taka turned out to be completely different from Mufasa. Where Mufasa had grown to be aloof and independent, Taka seemed to thrive on interaction. He loved spending time with Nyeusi and Shari's newest daughters, Vunja and Zira, and he loved snuggling with Masilahi. He thrived on interaction and attention, which caused no end of problems with Ahadi.

Every time Ahadi looked at him, all he could see was Manufaa. It was easier with Mufasa; his older son prefered to be stand-offish, so it was easier to spend time with him without it turning into more than he could handle. But Taka was different. Taka wanted love, real, fatherly love, and Ahadi just couldn't give it to him. Because whenever he looked into Taka's eyes, all he could see was Manufaa.

He and Masilahi fought often about his relationship with Taka. While he was still spending time with Mufasa, he avoided Taka as much as he could, and Masilahi knew it. They went off on each other time and time again, but nothing changed, and their relationship only grew worse from it. Ahadi was terrified of losing the lioness he loved, so he was always quick to try to make up, but more and more this simply wasn't enough.

Mufasa also seemed to be distant in his relationship with Taka. He seemed to prefer solitude to spending time with his brother, and seemed stiff and emotionless when he did have to deal with him. Ahadi knew Masilahi worried about them, but he couldn't bring himself to help. It was just too painful.

Some nights, Taka would try to sleep close to Ahadi, but the prince would always push him away. But one night, Ahadi woke up to find Taka snuggled right up beside his paws, fast asleep. Ahadi froze, mind racing with memories. The feeling of another son cuddled in his arms, of feeling that fur grow cold and that body grow still. Memories of a son dying in his arms, and of how much that had hurt. He bolted to his paws, waking Taka in the process, heart racing. His son looked up at him with hurt in his green eyes, eyes so like Manufaa's and Ahadi felt like claws were at his heart. "I- I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't."

He bolted from the den, taking off to run off the memories and the emotions, leaving a confused and hurt cub in his wake.

Taka never tried to snuggle with his dad again.

* * *

Yeah, so we're starting to see where Taka/Scar's issues come from. I like the different theories of abusive Ahadi or it somehow being all Ahadi or Uru's fault, don't get me wrong. But I didn't want to just do a rehash of those ideas, I wanted to do something different. I wanted it to be _both_ Ahadi and Uru/Masilahi's fault. Ahadi's because he keeps pushing his son away, and Masilahi's because she keeps treating him like a dead brother he could never live up to.

I've only got a few chapters of this planned left, so be ready for the end, 'cause it's coming up, and it's not going to be pretty.


	19. Chapter 18

One day when Taka was six, Ahadi was shaken awake by Nyonda. He snapped his head up, feeling Masilahi shift beside him. When he saw who was there, the prince relaxed. "Oh, hey Nyonda." He trailed off when he saw the look in her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The lioness hesitated for a few moments, green eyes bright with sympathy, before finally bowing her head. "King Nyeusi is dead," she admitted in a raw tone.

Ahadi stiffened. _No. Not again._ Without waiting for Nyonda to explain further, he bolted to his paws and raced to the cave entrance, feeling Masilahi hurry right after him.

The two mates exited the den to find a grisly sight awaiting them. King Nyeusi was slumped on the surface of Pride Rock, bloody and motionless. Bite marks covered his entire body, red staining his tan fur, brown eyes staring sightlessly at the sky. Ahadi halted, horror freezing his paws. His brother really was dead. He'd failed someone else in his family.

A shriek of horror rose from inside the cave. Queen Shari raced out to stand before her mate's body. She stared at her mate for a few moments, olive eyes wide with horror, before crumpling to the ground and burrowing her face in his mane. The young Queen's body shook with sobs as she cradled her's mate's body. Ahadi could see little Vunja and Kuuma standing near their mother, and little Zira talking to another cub named Sarafina, but his main concern was Shari. The Queen had always been so dependent on her mate. What would she do now that he was dead?

Ahadi was so wrapped up in his grief that he didn't notice the baboon Bushara arriving until he felt his hand on his shoulder. Hakimu had died a few years ago, and now Bushara was the pride's main shaman. The baboon told Ahadi in a low voice, "I'm sorry, Ahadi. I'm truly sorry." The prince just nodded.

After a few moments, the silence was broken by a lioness named Cheshi, Sarafina's mother. "Who will rule us now?"

"Technically Kuuma's the Queen now, but Shari will rule as Reagent until she is old enough to take the throne," Nyonda explained in a low tone.

"No." Everyone turned to Bushara. The baboon was looking at Nyeusi's body with sadness, but also with grim determination. "King Nyeusi was killed by the very hyenas he wrongly exiled. He was a caring King, but he was not old enough to be a wise king. I will not allow the same mistake to be made with Kuuma. Shari has never been trained to run a Kingdom, nor could she train her daughters to do so." The baboon turned back to Ahadi, giving a slight smile. "Therefore, as the kingdom's shaman, I decree that the throne shall be passed to Nyeusi's brother, Prince Ahadi, and to his heirs thereafter."

A shocked silence fell. Everyone turned to look at the prince in question, gazes curious and some accusing. All Ahadi could feel was shock. _Me the King?_ True, once he had been bitter and jealous over Nyeusi taking the throne once meant for him. Once he had wanted nothing more than to be king. But right now, he would've given up a hundred kingdoms just to have his little brother back.

But the Pride Lands needed a king. Bushara was right, Nyeusi had been a foolish ruler, and his mate would have no idea how to train an heir. It fell to him to finally take the throne that had so long been denied to him.

He cast a quick glance at Masilahi. They had fought so much over the last few years, he feared whether there was any hope for them anymore. He loved and trusted her more than anyone; he knew that he would never be able to rule without her by his side. But would she agree?

Without a word, Masilahi gave him a small smile and slipped a comforting paw over his. It was all the confirmation Ahadi needed. With renewed confidence, he turned to Bushara and gave him a brief nod.

With the lioness he loved right at his side, Ahadi began to climb towards the peak of Pride Rock. As he looked out at the kingdom below, he remembered what Mohatu had once told him. _"Everything the light touches will one day be your kingdom._" He had once wanted that so badly. But not like this. Never like this. But it was his now, and he'd push through his grief for the sake of his kingdom, and be the king he always knew he could be.

Together, King Ahadi and Queen Uru roared out to their new kingdom.

SCENEBREAK

Masilahi and Ahadi began to repair their relationship after ascending to the throne. Masilahi knew her mate didn't want to fight any more than she did, and they needed to work together if they were going to rule a kingdom. Slowly but surely, they worked to patch up their relationship, and in the following years, they became known as wise and just rulers.

The hyenas directly involved in Nyeusi's murder were kept exiled, but the rest of the hyenas were allowed access back into the Pride Lands. While Ahadi worked to placate the herds and packs inside the Kingdom, Masilahi mostly dealt with foreign affairs, dealing with ambassadors and politics, and finding a betrothed for Mufasa. She finally makes a deal with the King and Queen of the Low Lands to take the Queen's daughter, Sarabi, who was around Mufasa's age.

Ahadi's relationship with his sons was also improving somewhat. Since Mufasa was now Crown Prince and next in line for the throne, King Ahadi had to spend way more time with him in order to teach him how to run a kingdom. This seemed to make the two at least somewhat closer, and Masilahi appreciated her mate's efforts. Prince Mufasa seemed to be a quick learner, and he was compassionate and thoughtful, if emotionally distant from his family.

Taka was another story. Ahadi was still avoiding him, and even Masilahi was having trouble connecting with him. Every time she looked at him, she saw Manufaa instead, and this caused more than a few problems. She babied him and treated him like a little cub long after it was appropriate, and she often spoke to him as though he was his brother rather than himself. This kept their relationship better than his with Ahadi for a time, but as he grew older, Taka seemed to resent his mother's treatment of him. He never confronted her directly about it, but he began to grow moody and sullen in her company, and started avoiding her. She tried hastily to patch up their relationship, but Taka wasn't having any of it.

The once happy cub had grown even more sullen than his father.

* * *

So, Ahadi is finally king. I hope this answers the questions of everyone who wondered how an adopted prince could end up king.

For reference, Mufasa and Sarabi are 18 when they are betrothed. Oh, and you'll notice I changed it so that Sarabi's mother Imara is a Queen. I figured that made their betrothal make the most sense. I went back and edited Imara's bio on dA to accommodate for this.


	20. Chapter 19

Masilahi was in a good mood. After twelve years as Queen of the Pride Lands, she was confident in her abilities, and she and Ahadi had gone beyond repairing the damage of Nyeusi's reign and had brought the Pride Lands to their full strength. Just yesterday, she had negotiated with the Low Lands to let them use their watering holes because of the drought. All in all, a very good day.

She had slept overnight in a cave on the edges of the Pride Lands and had traveled part of a day to reach Pride Rock, so it was not yet sunset by the time she got there. She was surprised to see Ahadi and a few lionesses gathered near the cave, but surprise faded to worry as she took in their expressions. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ahadi turned to her with guilt and horror in his green eyes, causing Masilahi's blood to go cold. She hadn't seen such a look in his eyes since Manufaa had died. In a low tone, he admitted, "Taka's been hurt. He's in the cave."

Heart in her throat, Masilahi hurried past her mate into the cave. When her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she could see a huddled shape. Her heart froze. "Taka?"

Several moments passed before her son finally turned to look at her. Relief that he wasn't too badly hurt soon turned to horror. There was blood all around his eye, but what really hit her was the look in his eyes. Those green eyes, once so like Manufaa's, were now cold as ice and full of loathing. She's never seen so dark a look in any lion's eyes, not even in Hodari's.

Taka glared unblinkingly at his mother. "Hello, Mother."

Masilahi finally found her voice again. "Taka, what happened? Oh, your poor eye!" She moved to lick away the blood, but Taka stepped back, a slight growl rumbling in his throat.

The queen was once again struck by the look in Taka's eyes. Before she could ask what was wrong, the prince spoke in a cold tone, "I expect Father told you what happened?"

Masilahi shook her head. Taka chuckled without mirth. "Ah, them you'll just have to ask him, won't you?"

"Taka - "

"_That is not my name._" The words were spoken in a fierce growl, so unlike his normal tone. The prince lifted his head proudly, the blood still running from the scratch by his eye. "I am Scar now."

Masilahi's eyes widened in shock. "Scar?" she whispered. Then she shook her head. "Taka, what are you talking about?"

Her son's lips quirked into a small, cruel smile. "I said that I'm Scar now."

The queen tried to control her rising panic. "Don't be ridiculous. You're not Scar, you're my little Taka."

The prince froze, smile fading. "Am I? Have I ever been Taka to you, Mother?" Every muscle tensed, he began to stalk around his mother, his green gaze never moving from her face as he circled her. "You never saw me for who I am. You tried to fit me into this picture you had in your head, a picture I just don't fit. You wanted me to be the cub you had in your head, but you never wanted me to be me." He let out a fierce snarl, eyes flashing. "Well I'm not Taka anymore. Taka waited for his parents to see him for who he was. But they never did. Father tries to ignore me every chance he can, but you, you see me as something I'm not. So now I'm Scar, and Scar doesn't wait for his parents to see him." He thrust his muzzle in Masilahi's face, his expression suddenly full of malice. Despite her best efforts, Masilahi felt a thrill of fear. "I will _make_ you see me, and trust me, you won't like what you see."

With that, he turned and stormed out of the den. Masilahi watched him go in shock, still trembling from what she'd seen. The lion she'd just spoken to wasn't her Taka, not anymore. And it was her fault. _Scar_ was right, she hadn't been there for her son any more than Ahadi. She'd just been fooling herself into thinking that.

The queen didn't look up as she heard pawsteps coming into the den. She felt a side brush against hers, and a head rest on top of hers. "Oh, Masilahi," the King whispered, "What have we done?"

Masilahi felt tears burning in the back of her eyes. "He hates us, 'Hadi," she whispered.

The queen turned to burrow her face in her mate's mane. She could feel the king trembling, and she knew he blamed himself just as much as she did.

They had ruined their son.

SCENEBREAK

Ahadi waited until a few days after the incident with the water buffalo to try and approach Taka. The prince glared at him coldly when he walked up to him at the watering hole early in the morning, green eyes cool and emotionless. "What do you want?" he growled.

The king felt guilt clenching at his heart, but forced himself to say, "We need to talk, son."

Taka let out a cold, mirthless laugh. "Oh, so now he wants to talk, does he?"

Ignoring his son's reply, Ahadi pushed on. "I'm sorry about what happened with Mufasa. I... I'm sorry I was never there for you. I truly am. But you could've gotten your brother killed."

The prince blinked back at him, unconcerned. "So?" he asked coolly.

Ahadi felt a chill at the words. He felt Taka didn't mean them in that way, but the sentiment was still there. "Listen. I know that things between us have never been good, but Mufasa hasn't done anything to you. I don't want your relationship to be ruined because of me and your mother."

Taka rolled his eyes. "Hasn't done anything? That about sums it up. He's never done _anything_ for me. He could be a passing rogue for all he cares about me." He lifted his head, a growl rumbling in his throat. "I have no reason to care for him as a brother, just as I have no reason to care for you. You had a chance to be my family, and you lost it."

Taka turned and stormed off, leaving King Ahadi stewing in his guilt, knowing he had done this to his son, and that it was far too late to fix.

* * *

So, Taka becomes Scar, though his parents still kinda call him Taka, though they occasionally think of him as Scar.

Oh, and I'm going with the Six New Adventures canon on how Taka got his scar.


	21. Chapter 20

A year passed after Taka changed his name to Scar. His relationship with his parents remained icy, but the cruelty and coldness he'd displayed that day seemed to have dissipated some. He still didn't seem on good terms with Mufasa, which had Ahadi worried. Tensions between royal brothers could lead to disputes over ruling rights, tearing the kingdom apart.

Whatever Ahadi and Masilahi had done wrong to Taka, he wanted the prince to still have a good relationship with his brother. For his own sake, and for the good of the kingdom. The problem was, Taka didn't listen to him anymore. But he had to try.

One day, Ahadi approached his younger son, who was brooding near the edge of Pride Rock. He cleared his throat, then called out quietly, "Taka?"

The prince stiffened, then lifted his head off his paws, staring at his father with slightly narrowed eyes. He didn't speak, so Ahadi asked, "I was wondering, it's a nice day, would you like to go for a walk?"

Taka's expression was unreadable. He was silent for several moments, so long that Ahadi didn't think he was going to answer, before he finally pushed up to his paws. He pushed past Ahadi, saying, "All right, let's go then."

They headed to the gorge, one of his favorite places to play as a child. Mohatu had warned him it was dangerous there, but he and Chache had loved to scrambled up the lower rocks. As they walked, Taka kept up a stony silence, but Ahadi was encouraged since he'd come at all. Finally, he broke the silence. "Listen, Taka, I want to talk to you about Mufasa."

Taka stiffened, but didn't look back at his father. "Of course. You'd only ever want to talk to me about my perfect big brother, is that it?"

Ahadi felt irritation rising up. "It's not like that," he growled.

Before he could explain himself further, he felt a rumble under his paws. The rocks he was standing on collapsed, falling down into the gorge below. Ahadi started to fall, but his claws managed to snag onto a ledge, holding him up. His back legs scrambled for purchase on the smooth rock walls, and he winced as he heard the rocks banging against the gorge floor far below. Terror seized him – if he didn't climb back up soon, he was dead.

He looked up at Taka. "Taka! Son, help me!" Taka hesitated, uncertainty flickering in his green eyes. Ahadi's blood froze as he realized his own son didn't know whether to save him or not.

Before Taka could make a decision, the ledge Ahadi clung to crumbled away under his paws. He felt himself falling, falling, his limbs flailing, desperate for something to cling to. King Ahadi slammed against the ground, pain shooting through his entire body, then everything went dark.

SCENEBREAK

Masilahi couldn't believe it when they told her. Just like that, he was gone. It just couldn't be true.

The funeral for King Ahadi was a solemn affair. Since he was the ruling monarch, the entire kingdom gathered to pay their last respects. Ahadi's body was laid out for all to view, and one by one, everyone in the pride, and the representatives of each herd, were allowed to approach and pay their last respects. After they were done, the baboon shaman said a prayer, then the pride carried the fallen King's body to his grave at the base of Pride Rock, where all the Kings and Queens were buried. Masilahi forced herself to watch as they lowered her mate's lifeless body into the ground, wanting to see his face on last time.

Mufasa had claimed the kingdom earlier that morning, and his official coronation was tomorrow morning. Masilahi would be there to support him, but part of her wanted to just lie down by Ahadi's grave and never get up. Still, her sons needed her.

She just hoped it wasn't too late to be there for them.

* * *

So yeah, killed Ahadi. Sorry about that.


	22. Chapter 21

It was odd, being a spirit.

Ahadi's spirit was trapped on Pride Rock, stuck there until Masilahi died and came to join him. There was no real sense of the passage of time, and everything seemed surreal, and at the same time clearer than ever before. And that allowed him to realize that something was very wrong with Taka.

He could read the young lion's thoughts and see into his heart, and what he saw troubled him deeply. Taka was deeply at war with himself, his mind going back and forth. He had been presented with the opportunity to hold life or death over his father. He'd been given the chance to save or kill him, and his indecision had kept him from being able to make a choice. He hated his father, he knew that much, but he didn't know whether he could _kill_ him or not. And this tore at his mind.

Ahadi could see the prince was contemplating a very dark path, and if things didn't change, he could change beyond salvage. He visited his son in dreams, trying to get through to him, but Taka's mind always twisted these visits into nightmares. They only seemed to make things worse, infuriating the prince further, so after a time, Ahadi gave up.

He was no longer among the living – there was nothing left he could do for them. All he could do was watch, and hope.

SCENEBREAK

The days after Ahadi's death were hard. Masilahi no longer had a kingdom to look over, and now that her reign was over, she had trouble filling the time. She did her best to advise Mufasa and went on as many hunts as she could, but somehow it wasn't the same.

She wasn't like Shari, practically comatose after her mate's death, but that didn't mean it was easy. She had loved Ahadi, and he had been by her side for many long years, and suddenly having him gone felt like a part of her had left.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to grieve for her fallen husband, as another problem presented itself. Taka had become morose and withdrawn, even more than usual. Masilahi tried to talk to him, but all Taka would do was growl as she approached, so instead she tried getting him more involved in Pride life, sending him out on hunts and border patrols, but he'd just sneer and say that was lioness work. Every time he did, it was like a blow to the heart. How did her son become so uncaring?

Masilahi was lost. She had no idea what to do for her son. She'd thought she'd known him, but it was becoming increasingly clear she didn't, and she had no idea how to get through to him.

All she could do was hope he got over it with time.

* * *

Yeah, filler chapter to explain stuff, sorry. The finale's coming up.


	23. Chapter 22

A year after the King's death, the former Queen found herself walking through the gorge, checking out reports of jackals over-hunting. She hadn't found anything so far, but it was worth looking into. Of course, normally, this would be the King's job, but she'd insisted he spend the day with his mate Sarabi. He often seemed as distant and emotionless as Ahadi had once been, but Masilahi hoped his mate could help soften him up.

As she walked, she felt something rumbling under her paws. She froze, brow furrowed in confusion, then felt pebbles bouncing on her back. Feeling a rush of dread, she looked up.

A section of rock had collapsed from the gorge wall and was tumbled down towards her. She froze, remembering her mother's demise, so similar to this. _No. Not like this._

She started to turn to run, but something else caught her eye. A figure, outlined by the sun, she couldn't see their coat color or shape. All she could see was the glow of two familiar emerald eyes, cold and cruel.

Masilahi froze, horror sending ice through her veins. _Taka._ Her son stared down at her, cruel and silent, watching as rocks came tumbling down toward his mother. In that moment, Masilahi knew. This was him. He had started the rockfall. He was trying to kill her. She understood now, he wasn't her Taka, not anymore. He was _Scar._

Masilahi turned and tried to run for it, but it was too late. The first rock caught her leg, then she felt them crash into her shoulders, back, head. Pain seared through her body, then her head was hit, and she felt no more.

SCENEBREAK

Darkness. Then a warm glow, the feeling of safety.

Masilahi rose, her paws knowing the path they must take. Through the Pride Lands, until she reached the place she always knew she'd have to go. Pride Rock, where a shimmering glow stood by the edge, waiting for her. She smiled, the first true smile in a year. "Ahadi," she whispered.

She broke into a run, clambering up Pride Rock as fast as her paws would take her, not stopping until she reached her love's side. They embraced, Masilahi burrowing her head in Ahadi's mane for the first time in a year. They stayed like that a long time, just taking comfort in each others' presence.

After what felt like ages, they pulled back. There was a gleam of sadness in Ahadi's eyes, and now, Masilahi knew why. She could feel his mind, his worries, and now she could share them. "Taka," Ahadi said softly. "He did this."

Masilahi sighed. "I know. And he will do more." Tendrils of the future drifted in her mind, and now she could see them. Nothing was very clear, just feelings. And she could feel dark times ahead, blood to be spilled, lies and betrayal, and the fear of a child.

Ahadi nodded, having heard her thoughts. "Our reign was only the quiet before the storm," he rumbled.

Masilahi closed her eyes, fighting a wave of guilt. There was darkness ahead, and it was their fault, but now there was nothing they could do. The sun had set on their time, and now it was time to move on.

END

* * *

And now it is the end. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, and I hope you've enjoyed this story. A revamp of Fall to Hatred is next, which will be called Zira's Fall.


End file.
